Glorious Puer
by Hinoko Sakurazaki
Summary: Após ter seu nome retirado do Cálice de Fogo e forçado a competir em um torneio mortal, Harry recebe uma visita inesperada. Alguém que diz, não ser apenas uma deusa imortal, mas também sua verdadeira mãe. Agora, enviado para treinar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Harry se prepara para vencer o Torneio Tribuxo e levar a honra a seus pais. Harry Poderoso! Harry Cinza!
1. Chapter 1

**PUER GLORIOSO**

**Autor:** Hinoki-12

**Categoria: **Harry Potter & Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura: **+18 anos

**Sinopse: **Após ter seu nome retirado do Cálice de Fogo e forçado a competir em um torneio mortal, Harry recebe uma visita inesperada. Alguém que diz, não ser apenas uma deusa imortal, mas também sua verdadeira mãe. Agora, enviado para trinar no Acampamento Meio=Sangue, Harry se prepara para vencer o Torneio Tribuxo e levar a honra a seus pais. Porém, ele não é um mero meio-sangue… ele é muito mais do que isso. O que será do mundo, quando os deuses descobrirem a verdade sobre a paternidade Harry?

**Notas: **Nem Harry Potter e nem Percy Jackson são de minha autoria. Essa é uma fanfic crossover, que mistura os mundos de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_A Verdade Sobre Sua Herança_

Harry adentrou a Sala Comum da Grifinória arrastando os pés.

Quase gemeu de alívio, ao perceber que não havia mais ninguém na sala. Ao que parecia, sua estratégia de se esconder na Torre de Astronomia pelas últimas quatro horas, havia funcionado.

Exausto, ele deixou-se cair na poltrona próxima à lareira. Olhou com desolação para o fogo crepitando na lareira, se perguntando se sua vida seria eternamente aquela infelicidade.

Ele só queria ter uma vida normal… Uma vida em que ele não precisava se preocupar com bruxos das trevas e monstros tentando matá-lo. Uma vida em que sua maior preocupação deveria ser sua nota de poções. Uma vida em que a coisa mais arriscada que fosse fazer, era as aulas com Hagrid. Será que era pedir demais?

Ao que parecia, era.

No primeiro ano, ele havia enfrentado: um trasgo montanhês adulto, um Cérbero, quase havia sido sufocado por um visgo do diabo, um professor possuído por Voldemort. Em seu segundo ano, as coisas não foram melhores, pois ele foi perseguido por dezenas de acrômantulas famintas e quase havia sido morto por um basilisco com mais mil anos. Seu terceiro ano também estava longe de ser o seu favorito. Para começar ele havia sido alvo de um assassino procurado que havia fugido da, suposta, prisão mais segura do mundo bruxo. E, como se já não fosse o bastante, ele ainda teve de lidar com dementadores… mais de CEM dementadores!

Depois de quase ser morto diversas vezes, Harry realmente teve a ilusão de que seu quarto ano agiria como uma recompensa por tudo o que havia passado. Ele deveria ter percebido, porém, logo após o ataque de Comensais da Morte na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que aquele não seria seu ano de recompensa. Mais uma vez, assim como antes, ele deveria se preocupar em ser morto a cada segundo. Contudo, aquilo que tentaria matá-lo, dessa vez, seria um torneio onde bruxos mais velhos e mais fortes pereceram. Quando morresse, todos acreditariam que havia sido um 'acidente'. Não havia forma mais perfeita, não é mesmo?

Ainda assim, esse não era o pior de tudo.

O pior, era que ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria. Todos o acusariam de ser um trapaceiro. De ter encontrado um meio de colocar seu nome dentro do Cálice de Fogo e, de alguma forma, forçado uma relíquia de mil anos a escolhê-lo como Campeão. Todos seus amigos lhe virariam as costas. Ninguém acreditaria quando dissesse que não havia sido ele. Que não era sua culpa. Aquele seria o "Herdeiro de Sonserina – O Retorno", apenas agravado em centenas de vezes.

Era realmente estranho que para ele, ser acusado de trapacear era ainda pior do que morrer.

— Isso é porque seu senso de honra é maior do que seu medo de morrer. — Respondeu uma voz suave, assustando-o.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente, sua varinha já em punhos, olhando para o outro estremo da Sala Comum. Não deveria haver ninguém acordado, porém, ao ver quem havia dito aquelas palavras, ele soube que não era um aluno.

Parada, do outro lado da sala a quase vinte passos de distância, encontrasse a mulher mais bonita que Harry já havia visto. Veelas, de repente, pareciam feias e nada atraentes, em comparação àquela mulher.

Ela não deveria ter mais do que dezoito anos e medir por volta de um metro e setenta. Sua pele era branca, não um pálido doentio como o de Malfoy, mas um branco suave… quase como… a lua. Sim, um branco lunar. Seus cabelos eram longos, presos em uma complicada trança lateral, amarrada pelo o que pareciam ser fios de ouro, e lembravam prata líquida. E seus olhos eram quase tão impressionantes, quanto o restante do conjunto. Dois olhos amendoados e prateados. Não cinza, mas prateado cor-de-luar. E, contrariando incrivelmente a beleza delicada que exibia, ela vestia uma armadura. Ombros, braços, peito, cintura e pernas protegidos por uma brilhante armadura prateada, completado com uma saia de seda branca, que não chegava à metade de suas coxas. E, completando o conjunto, sobre sua cabeça havia um diadema em forma de asas de cisne.

— Você é tão honrado e orgulhoso como seu pai, Harry. Por isso ser tido como trapaceiro o incomoda mais, do que ter sua vida ameaçada. — Falou ela, sua voz soando quase como uma canção delicada, mas Harry era capaz de perceber a força e ousadia por detrás dela.

— Como sabe o meu nome? Como entrou aqui? Só aqueles que têm a senha, podem entrar no dormitório da Grifinória! E o que sabe sobre o meu pai?! — Perguntou nervoso, mantendo a varinha apontada em direção a ela.

Um sorriso triste se desenhou nos lábios da mulher. Por um momento, Harry pensou que ela fosse chorar, fazendo com que ele se perguntasse se havia sido rude demais em suas palavras.

— Não preciso de senhas para entrar aqui, Harry. E eu conheço você e seu pai, melhor do que qualquer um nesse mundo. — Sua voz agora estava carregada de emoção, enquanto dava alguns passos em sua direção, mas parou hesitante.

Por um momento, Harry pensou que fosse sua varinha, mas ele era capaz de ver nos olhos dela, de que havia outra coisa. Outra coisa que a fazia temer uma aproximação, mas… o quê?

— Sei que parecerá loucura, mas eu sou Ártemis. Deusa da caça, da lua, do deserto, dos animais selvagens, e da fertilidade. E… e eu sou sua mãe. — Confessou baixinho, seus olhos brilhando em medo, enquanto encarava os verdes do jovem bruxo.

— Não existem deuses e minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha um ano! Ela foi morta por Voldemort! — Bradou no mesmo instante, o aperto sobre sua varinha dobrando de força.

— Deuses existem tanto, quanto a magia e você é meu filho. Gerado em meu ventre. A mulher morta pelo mortal que se intitula Voldemort, foi uma de minhas caçadoras. O homem com quem ela era casada, James, era filho de Hécate a Deusa da Magia. Ambos haviam aceitado a missão de protegê-lo e criá-lo, pelo tempo em que não pude estar ao seu lado. — Declarou com firmeza, não deixando qualquer dúvida em sua voz.

Harry vacilou.

Aquilo que Ártemis dizia era verdade?

Não, ele só não poderia creditar… ele não queria acreditar. Se ele acreditasse, não seria o fato de que deuses existiam que mudaria sua vida, mas o fato de que seus pais não eram James e Lily Potter. Nós últimos quatro anos, tudo o que ele escutava era como seus pais eram maravilhosos e como ele se parecia com eles. Seu patrono era o de um cervo, porque a forma animaga de seu pai era a de um cervo! Seus olhos eram verdes cor-de-esmeralda, porque os olhos de Lily eram verdes cor-de-esmeralda! Até mesmo Sírius, que havia convivido com seus pais, dizia que ele era _igual_ a James!

Igual… Harry congelou, pela primeira vez, percebendo o que essa palavra significava. Ninguém poderia ser exatamente igual a alguém. As pessoas poderiam ser parecidas. Como Ginny era parecia com sua mãe, e como Hermione fazia lembrar a Sra. Granger. Pessoas não poderiam ser iguais, a menos que fossem gêmeos idênticos, como Fred e George.

Ninguém poderia ser igual à outra pessoa, a menos que…

— Percebeu enfim? — Perguntou Ártemis sorrindo fracamente, ao ver que Harry finalmente entendia.

— Ex… explique-se… — Pediu abaixando a varinha, sua voz saindo fraca e quase inaudível, mas Ártemis tinha uma audição aguçada e foi capaz de ouvi-lo.

— Você sabe sobre o mito de Leto? — Perguntou tranquilamente, parecendo procurar a melhor forma de explicar uma história que havia começado há muitos milênios.

— Ela foi uma das amantes de Zeus. Hera descobriu e se vingou, enviando um monstro em seu encalço. — Respondeu, lembrando-se perfeitamente do mito de Leto e Zeus. Como ele não poderia? Ele amava a mitologia grega e, por mais difícil que fosse ler com sua dislexia, ele havia lido todos os livros de mitologia na biblioteca pública trouxa.

Ártemis sorriu, parecendo incrivelmente satisfeita por escutar a resposta.

— Sim. Minha mãe foi seduzida pelos encantos de meu pai, Zeus, assim como muitas outras mulheres. E, assim como outras, ela encontrou a desgraça e infelicidade. Hera não podia ir contra o marido, então depositava todo seu ódio pelas traições nas amantes de Zeus e em seus filhos. — Falou com amargura. Não importava quantos milênios se passassem, nem mesmo o fato de que hoje tinha uma relação cordial com a Rainha dos Deuses, Ártemis apenas não podia esquecer o passado. — Eu desprezei os homens desde o momento em que nasci, pelo o que Zeus fez a minha mãe e a tantas outras mulheres. Para mim, nenhum homem era digno de piedade ou afeto. Mesmo meu irmão, Apolo, prestava diante dos meus olhos. Foi por isso que eu jurei… jurei sob o rio Estige, que permaneceria virgem para sempre. Que qualquer homem que ousasse seduzir-me, seria transformado em caça, e servido as minhas caçadoras.

Harry não pode deixar de se surpreender com o rancor na voz da deusa.

Ele conhecia a história, obviamente.

— Demorou muitos milênios para que eu me arrependesse desse juramento. — A voz de Ártemis soou mais fraca, enquanto seus olhos se desviavam de Harry. — Foram milênios, até que eu deixei-me apaixonar por um homem. Não um mortal, mas um deus. Era ridículo, já que eu havia convivido com ele por mais de cinquenta milênios, mas só nas últimas três décadas que me apaixonei. Eu me recusei a ceder aos meus sentimentos, por meu orgulho e meu juramento. Funcionou no primeiro par de anos, até ele dizer que me amava. Eu cedi à fraqueza que havia condenado minha mãe e outras tantas mulheres. — Sua voz era triste, mas não parecia arrependida. — Amei um deus, mas eu não podia entrar-lhe meu corpo, pois não era apenas o meu juramento que estava em risco. Se eu entregasse minha pureza a um homem, deus ou mortal, estaria desonrando minhas caçadoras. Minhas irmãs de armas. Mulheres que haviam virado as costas para os homens, para seguirem-me pela eternidade. Trai-las, para mim, era a pior das desonras.

— Então… como? Você disse que eu sou seu filho. Se você não fez… — Harry não quis completar a frase. Era estranho dizer a palavra 'sexo' diante de Ártemis.

— Suas madrinhas me mostraram como eu poderia me entregar, sem manchar minha pureza. — Explicou, sorrindo carinhosamente. Ao que parecia, a lembrança era muito querida para ela. — Elas me disseram que se eu usasse o corpo de uma mortal, então, ao me entregar, a minha pureza como deusa não seria atingida. Foi o que fiz. Com a ajuda de Hécate, eu criei um corpo mortal. Com esse corpo, amei esse deus com uma loucura que deveria ser proibida e, desse amor, você foi concebido. Meu filho, Harrison.

Harry corou com o carinho que viu refletido nos olhos de Ártemis. Ele queria negar, mas no fundo de sua alma, ele conseguia sentir que cada palavra dita… cada declaração… estava impregnada apenas com a mais pura verdade.

— Se eu era desejado e amado, então… por que você e meu pai não me criaram? — Perguntou, subitamente irritado.

Esse era outro detalhe, pelo que ele desejava negar as palavras de Ártemis. Se elas fossem verdade, então, significava que ele havia sido _abandonado_ por seus pais. Que seus pais tinham lhe deixado por escolha, não porque eles não podiam ficar com ele!

A expressão de Ártemis, ao sentir toda a raiva na voz do filho, foi de dor.

— Não podíamos… Semideuses nascem da união de deuses e mortais, mas você não é um semideus. Não um semideus comum. Eu e seu pai somos deuses, mas eu estava em um corpo mortal quando você foi concebido. Isso faz de você uma deidade e não um semideus.

— Eu… er… qual a diferença? – Perguntou confuso.

— Semideuses não mortais, mas que possuem poderes herdados de seus pais deuses. Eles vivem uma vida mortal, como qualquer outra, e só podem se tornarem deuses se o próprio Zeus lhes oferecer a imortalidade. Deidades não são mortais, mas não são deuses. Vivem uma vida longa e, em alguns casos, param de envelhecer depois de certa idade. E, ao contrario de semideuses, eles não precisam da oferta de Zeus para se tornarem deuses. Uma deidade pode alcançar a divindade plena, se executarem um grande feito.

— E por isso vocês me abandonaram? — Seus olhos ainda estavam frios, pois, para ele, aquilo ainda não era motivo para abandonar um filho.

— Você não compreende… Eu estava prestes lhe dar a luz, quando Hécate me procurou. Um dos poderes de Hécate é o dom da visão. Ela viu, uma criança nascida de dois deuses, mas que não era deus. Uma criança nascida com um poder soberano… poder, esse, que poderia destronar Zeus. Essa criança nasceria, para trazer consigo o alvorecer de uma nova era. — Nesse momento, a voz de Ártemis já estava embargada e, em seus olhos, lágrimas brilhavam. — Eu era a única que estava prestes a dar a luz, a uma criança que se encaixava tão perfeitamente na visão de Hécate. O pior de tudo, é que você é meu primogênito…

— O que ser seu primogênito tem haver com a profecia? — Perguntou no impulso, pois sua mente estava correndo pelas palavras de Ártemis. Um frio percorrendo seu corpo. '_O poder que poderia destronar Zeus_'… O que todos aqueles mitos e histórias antigas, diziam mesmo, sobre o que acontecia aqueles que ameaçavam o trono do Rei dos Deuses?

— Nenhum filho de um deus, será mais poderoso do que seu primeiro. Eu poderia ter mil filhos, mas nem o poder somado de todos, poderiam se comparar ao do meu primeiro filho. Porque, diferente dos mais demais, o primogênito não recebe parcelas de talento, ele herda todos os poderes de seu pai divino. Todos os meus poderes, somados ao poder de seu outro pai… sem mencionar as bênçãos que você recebeu após nascer… — A voz de Ártemis morreu por um segundo, seus olhos cor-de-luar se voltaram para encarar os verdes do filho. — Seu pai e eu tememos, mais do que tudo, o que Zeus faria contigo, caso descobrisse sobre a visão de Hécate. Fizemos Hécate e Héstia, que me auxiliou no parto, jurarem sob o rio Estige, que jamais contariam sobre sua concepção. Então, nós criamos um plano. Se você nasce menina, eu alegaria ter te encontrado abandonada na floresta e te criaria como uma de minhas caçadoras. Como você nasceu homem, tivemos de modificar o plano. Fui até uma caçadora que havia me servido por alguns séculos, até se apaixonar por um semideus. Lily, era o nome dela.

Harry fechou os olhos aos escutar o nome daquela que, até então, ele pensava ser sua mãe.

— Ela havia se apaixonado por uma dos filhos de Hécate, James Potter. Eles não estavam tendo uma vida fácil… não com a guerra, mas estavam felizes e desejavam ter filhos… quando apareci com você em meus braços, Lily pensou que eu havia quebrado meu juramento e precisei me explicar. — Ela riu com a lembrança que, em sua mente, parecia ter ocorrido há poucos dias e não há anos. — Então eu lhes implorei… abandonei meu orgulho e ajoelhei-me diante deles, implorando para que criassem você. Implorei que lhe mantivessem longe dos olhos de Zeus, ao menos, até que fosse velho o suficiente para se proteger sozinho. Nunca vi Lily mais atordoada, do que naquele dia. Mas, mesmo assim… mesmo sabendo dos perigos… ela se ajoelhou, exatamente como no dia em que jurou lealdade a mim, e prometeu… prometeu te amar, te educar e criar como se fosse filho e, quando a hora chegasse, lhe contar a verdade sobre sua origem. Então usamos a Névoa, a força que mascara tudo o que é sobrenatural dos mortais comuns, para criar a ilusão de que você era filho de Lily e James Potter.

Harry abaixou a cabeça ao escutar aquilo. Então foi por isso. Não era porque não era desejado, mas foi para mantê-lo seguro, que seus pais verdadeiros havia lhe dado. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto e seus olhos se fecharam, no exato momento em que sentiu uma mão delicada ser colocada contra sua bochecha.

— Nunca, em nenhum momento, eu quero que você pense que seu pai e eu não lhe desejamos. — Pediu Ártemis, encostando sua testa na de seu filho, enquanto aplicava um carinho suave em sua bochecha. — Você foi à criança mais amada do mundo, desde o momento em que foi concebido. Lembre-se sempre disso: nós te amamos muito.

O sorriso no rosto de Harry aumentou.

Ele conseguia sentir. Um calor percorrendo seu corpo, causando arrepios e lhe fazendo ter vontade de pular como um idiota. Era estranho, mas era maravilhoso. Aquela era a sensação de ser amado por seus pais? Se fosse isso, então era muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

— Por que não vieram antes? Quando fui atacado por Voldemort? — Perguntou, abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos prateados de sua mãe.

— O ataque de Voldemort a vocês foi algo que não havíamos previsto. Nenhum de nós sabia da profecia, que dizia sobre uma criança que o derrotaria. — Lamentou, afastando-se um pouco para olhar melhor para seu filho.

— Profecia…?

— Não me surpreende que não tenham lhe contado. Albus Dumbledore é o pior filho que Atena já teve. Sempre acreditando ser o dono da razão, e que o mundo inteiro está errado e apenas ele está certo. Até mesmo Atena admite que ele é um filho horrível. — Suspirou.

— O diretor Dumbledore é filho de Atena? — Foi impossível deixar de se surpreender com essa informação.

— Você se surpreenderia, se eu lhe dissesse todos os semideuses que convivem com você. — Brincou, sorrindo de leve, antes de suspirar. — Como eu disse, nenhum de nós sabia da profecia, porque ela foi feita por uma mortal. Diferente da profecia feita por um deus, a dos mortais só se tornam realidade se você, conscientemente, lhe da importância. Ela dizia que uma criança nascida no final do sétimo mês, cujos pais haviam se levantado três vezes contra Voldemort, teria o poder para detê-lo. Infelizmente, quando usamos a Névoa para encobrir o seu aparecimento súbito, fizemos com que todos acreditassem que Lily havia dado a luz a uma criança no dia 31 de Julho. Então, todos, incluindo o próprio Voldemort, acreditaram que você era a criança da profecia. Como o tolo que era, Voldemort deu ouvidos ao que a profecia dizia e tentou impedi-la de se concretizar. Infelizmente, ele foi atrás de você, porque a magia da Névoa fez com que parecesse que você era filho de duas pessoas que o desafiaram.

— Então… eu ainda tenho que lutar contra ele…? — Harry não era capaz de deixar a decepção longe de sua voz.

Por um momento, ao descobrir que era filho da deusa, ele havia acreditado que não precisaria mais se importar com Voldemort. Mais uma vez, ele estava enganado.

— Sinto muito, mas a atitude dele em atacá-lo naquela noite, selou a profecia e forçou você a ela. — Lamentou, acariciando os cabelos revoltos. — Ao menos, agora, você sabe que tem mais poder do que aparenta. Com o treinamento certo, você se tornará um grande guerreiro e Voldemort não será capaz de vencê-lo.

Ele concordou em silêncio.

Ao menos isso, pensou triste. Sua vida ainda estava amarrada a de Voldemort, mas, ao menos, ele seria capaz de lutar em igualdade. Ártemis havia lhe dito que ele precisava do 'treinamento certo', talvez isso significasse que ela estava ali para levá-lo. Uma fagulha de esperança aqueceu seu peito. Talvez isso significasse que ele, finalmente, poderia conviver com seus pais! Talvez fosse por isso que a deusa havia aparecido agora. Ela disse que era perigoso para ele ficar perto de Zeus, enquanto não fosse capaz de se defender sozinho, mas agora que tinha quatorze anos, talvez ela pensasse que ele já estava pronto e que o perigo não era tão grande agora.

— Você vai me levar? — Perguntou nervoso, olhando para os olhos prateados cheio de esperança.

O olhar entristecido de Ártemis fez com a fagulha de esperança, dentro do peito do peito de Harry se apagasse.

— Sinto muito, mas eu não posso levá-lo comigo. — Falou, verdadeiramente triste. — Não posso levá-lo comigo para viver entre as caçadoras, pois isso atrairia a curiosidade de Zeus. A verdade, é que eu nem mesmo deveria me aproximar de você.

— Então… por quê…? — Agora ele estava confuso. Se Ártemis ainda não poderia se aproximar dele, então… por que ela apareceu agora?

— Porque eu não vou deixar meu filho entrar em um torneio que pode matá-lo, sem nem ao menos ter uma chance de vitória. — Afirmou, seu olhar e voz ganhando uma seriedade que surpreendeu e muito, mas também fez uma sensação gostosa brotar em seu peito.

Ártemis… Sua mãe, havia vindo até ele, mesmo ainda não sendo seguro, porque estava preocupada. Ela estava preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com ele, sendo forçado a entrar em um torneio como aquele.

— Você pode me tirar do torneio? — Perguntou esperançoso.

O Sr. Crouch havia dito que era impossível para um Campeão desistir do Torneio, depois que seu nome era escolhido pelo Cálice. Contudo, não era com um simples bruxo que ele estava falando agora. Era com uma deusa, sua mãe, Ártemis.

— Infelizmente, não. A magia do Cálice deveria desde antes dos deuses serem cultuados na Grécia, magia que foi criada pela própria Deusa da Magia. O Torneio era uma forma que semideuses e mortais homenageavam e honravam os deuses, provando sua força e coragem em provas mortais. Com o passar dos milênios, esse objetivo foi esquecido e os bruxos começaram a acreditar que, por ser um item mágico, o Cálice pertencia por direito a eles e o levaram. Hoje, não passa de uma ofensa e exibição de tolices. Porém, isso não muda o fato de que a magia do Cálice ainda está ativa. Se alguém, cujo nome foi selecionado, se recusar a participar, ele terá sua essência tragada pela magia do Cálice e, provavelmente, morrerá. — Explicou irritada.

— Então… Como… Todos os três Campeões são mais velhos e mais experientes. Vou morrer na primeira prova! — Exclamou, deixando várias notas de desespero se refletirem em sua voz.

— Primeiro de tudo, você vai deixar Hogwarts para sempre.

Harry a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de piscar lentamente.

— Eu… V-você disse que eu sou _obrigado_ a participar do torneio…

— Sim, mas você não precisa fazê-lo como Campeão de Hogwarts. Além do mais, pelo o que eu sei, Hogwarts já tem um Campeão. — Ártemis deu uma risada ao falar isso, vendo a confusão se aprofundar ainda mais no rosto de seu filho. — Você representará outra escola. Uma escola especial, para semideuses, chamada Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Harry iria comentar que o nome era antiquado, mas antes, havia outro detalhe.

— Você disse que eu não sou um semideus…

— Eu disse, mas ninguém mais pode saber. Para qualquer um, você será apenas um semideus, filho de seu pai. — Esclareceu calma, vendo-o assentir em compreensão. — Quando você chegar lá, deve falar com o diretor de atividades, Quíron, e o responsável pelo acampamento, Dionísio. Explique a eles sobre o torneio e, lhes diga que _seu pai_ entrou em contato com você, para lhe enviar até eles. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, mencione que fui eu. Para qualquer um, eu devo ser apenas a Deusa que Odeia Homens, não a sua mãe. Entendido?

— Sim, mas… e se eles perguntarem quem é o meu pai? Você ainda não disse o nome dele…

Nesse momento, a expressão de Ártemis foi de dor, quase como se alguém a tivesse atingido com uma lâmina de bronze celestial, no centro de seu peito.

— Eu não posso te dizer o nome dele, Harry. — Lamentou com uma voz suave, fazendo um carinho gentil no rosto do filho, em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. — Tecnicamente, deuses são proibidos de interferirem diretamente na vida dos mortais. Você vai ter de se passar por um semideus, para que ninguém descubra o que você realmente é. Semideuses só descobrem quem seu pai ou mãe imortais são, quando eles são reivindicados.

— Bem, então ele só precisa me reivindicar.

Harry não via onde estava o problema, mas o olhar triste de Ártemis lhe disse que, apesar de parecer fácil, a situação não era tão simples.

— Oh, Harry… seu pai… ele… ele não é um deus comum. Ser filho dele, quando você precisa fingir ser um mero semideus… é quase como pedir que uma guerra olímpica ocorra.

— Então… ninguém pode saber quem é minha mãe… e nem quem é o meu pai. — Falou, sem se preocupar de esconder a amargura em sua voz. — Não vai mudar nada. Vou continuar sendo o órfão sem pai e nem mãe.

Sem pensar, Ártemis o puxou para um abraço, apertando-o com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, fazendo com que Harry gemesse, pensando que teria seus ossos quebrados. Contudo, o que sentiu foram os braços carinhosos da deusa, e um calor aconchegante.

— Eu te proíbo, Harry, de pensar ou dizer algo como isso de novo! Você não é órfão! Eu e seu pai te amamos mais do que tudo. Ele não pode te reivindicar _agora_, porque, na situação em que nos encontramos, com você tendo de fingir ser um semideus, isso só faria mais mal do que bem. Porém, ele nunca, em momento algum, deixou de zelar por ti. Mesmo quando vivia com aqueles mortais asquerosos, ele ainda cuidava de você, quando eu não podia nem mesmo me aproximar. — Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Seu pai… cuidou dele, enquanto estava nos Dursley? Mas… quando…? — Lembra como você se curava rápido, apenas dormindo um pouco?

— Sim… — Sua voz saiu fraca.

Mais de uma vez, ele havia terminado ferido e doente devido aos péssimos cuidados que recebia de seus 'tios'. Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore haviam lhe dito que era sua magia, mas… talvez… não fosse _ele_ realmente.

— Seu pai se esgueirava na noite, e ia até você, para lhe dar néctar e ambrósia, enquanto dormia. Lembra como você era capaz de se esconder tão bem, que não importava como, aqueles valentões não lhe encontravam?

- S-SIM...

— Era o seu pai. Ele fortificava a Névoa a sua volta e, por vezes, usava seus próprios poderes para te esconder.

Ela o soltou, seu sorrindo carinhoso contrastando com as lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Teu pai te ama, tanto quanto eu te amo. E, por amarmos você tanto, que não podemos revelar a ninguém quem você realmente é. Enquanto você não for forte o suficiente, enquanto não for capaz de lutar sozinho, reivindicá-lo seria o mesmo que condená-lo a morte pelas mãos de Zeus. Eu vou reivindicá-lo aqui, sem que ninguém saiba, para que você possa ter acessos a todos seus poderes e habilidades, mas ninguém mais deve saber. Seu pai vai vigiá-lo de longe, e ajudá-lo sempre que puder, mas só se não houver outra escolha é que ele vai reivindicá-lo. Você entende, Harry?

Harry não confiava em sua voz, por isso apenas concordou. Sua cabeça estava girando, com a ideia de que realmente era amado por seus pais, algo que ele nunca imaginou que ser capaz de saber. Quantas vezes, ele havia se perguntado, se suas decisões estavam certas e se seus pais o apoiariam? Ele nem mesmo era capaz de contar.

— Bom. — Falou sorrindo, beijando a testa de Harry e se afastando. — Vou reivindicá-lo agora, quando eu fizer isso, a Névoa que encobre a sua verdadeira aparência vai desaparecer, por isso, não se assuste se você não se reconhecer. Pronto?

- Em breve.

Sorrindo, Ártemis se afastou três passos do moreno. Sua expressão ficou mais dura, mostrando a força e a seriedade que a deusa possuía, enquanto o vendo pareceu girar mais forte ao seu redor. Então, um arco prateado de mais ou menos um metro surgiu em suas mãos. Harry percebeu que ele era coberto de relevos e adornos, mas não teve tempo de analisá-los, pois logo que o arco estava em suas mãos, Ártemis o apontou em sua direção, quase como se fosse atirar nele.

— Eu, Ártemis, Deusa da Caça, da Lua, do Deserto, dos Animais Selvagens e da Fertilidade, reclamo Harry Potter como meu filho e primogênito. Eu reivindico perante a ti, Rio Estige, então que assim seja!

As palavras de Ártemis soaram como um grito de guerra.

Ao som das palavras da deusa, o arco prateado brilhou, ressonando em uma aura branca, ante de uma linha cinza prateada disparar na direção de Harry. Por um segundo, ele pensou que fosse uma flecha, mas a linha era feita de pura luz e, quando tocou em sua testa, não causou dor. A única coisa que sentiu foi um calor inundando seu corpo, preenchendo-o de uma força e energia que ele não sabia que possuía. Foi então que sua visão se tornou incrivelmente embaçada e, por um segundo, ele pensou que havia perdido seus óculos. Quando ergueu as mãos para verificar, ao invés se sentir sua pele, ele sentiu o metal dos óculos. Ele estava com os óculos, mas ainda assim, não conseguia enxergar corretamente.

Foi quando as palavras de Ártemis ressoaram em sua mente. Sua aparência era uma ilusão causada pela Névoa, então, talvez, sua necessidade de usar óculos fosse uma parte dessa ilusão. Nervoso, ele tirou os óculos, sendo recompensado pela mais perfeita das visões. Mesmo na luz parcial da Sala Comum, que era produzida apenas pela luz precária da lareira, ele ainda conseguia enxergar com uma perfeição que jamais havia sonhado. Podia ver os detalhes das tapeçarias que cobriam as paredes, as lascas e os defeitos nas molduras dos retratos… era incrível. Porém, essa não foi à única mudança que havia sido percebida de imediato. Sua audição estava ainda melhor. Ele era capaz de ouvir os roncos do dormitório dos meninos e, até mesmo, os cochichos que vinha do dormitório feminino. Algo sobre Lavender gostar de Rony e estar pedindo conselhos a Parvati… er… ele preferia não saber disso. Não apenas isso, ele arriscava dizer que conseguia ouvir o som dos cascos dos centauros da Floresta Negra e, até mesmo, o som das acrômantulas!

Ele viu que o olhar satisfeito da deusa, mas ela não olhava para si, mas para um ponto acima de sua cabeça. Curioso, ele ergueu os olhos para ver o que a deusa olhava com tanta satisfação, apenas para se deparar com uma lua crescente prateada flutuando acima de sua cabeça.

O arco desapareceu das mãos de Ártemis, assim como a lua que se extinguiu lentamente.

— Muito melhor. — Comentou Ártemis com um sorriso amplo e satisfeito.

Curioso, ele andou até um espelho que estava sobre uma mesa próxima, algo que uma das garotas deveria ter esquecido. Quando viu seu reflexo, porém, ele realmente não pode acreditar que _aquele_ era realmente ele.

Seus cabelos não eram mais castanhos escuros, mas um preto ébano intenso, ainda mais escuro do que a própria escuridão. Seus fios não eram mais emaranhados e imitando o ninho de um rato. Eles haviam crescido até abaixo de seus ombros, em fios perfeitamente lisos e bem comportados. Sua pele estava pálida, não era um pálido cor-de-luar como o de Ártemis, mas não um pálido doentio. Era como se sua pele nunca havia sido exposta ao sol, mas também nunca tivesse sido colocada sob a luz do luar. Seus olhos ainda eram amendoados, mas a cor… a cor não era mais verde cor-de-esmeralda. Seus olhos eram prata líquida… o mesmo prata que preenchia os olhos de Ártemis.

Seu corpo também havia mudado bastante. Não era mais pequeno e magricela. Ele havia ganhado uns sete ou oito centímetros de altura, seu rosto havia ganhado um desenho mais imponente e masculino. Seus braços e peitos pareciam ter ganhado alguns músculos, apesar de serem poucos, mas Harry já conseguia sentir a diferença, mesmo com as roupas que usava.

— Esse… esse sou eu…? — Perguntou incerto, pensando que aquele poderia ser um espelho encantado para melhorar a aparência de quem o via.

— É claro que é você, Harry. — Ártemis riu, se colocando ao lado do filho. — Você é tão bonito quanto seu pai. Imponente e honrado. Um orgulho para mim e para ele.

Harry sorriu ao escutar aquilo. Um sorriso tímido, mas que exibia uma grande felicidade, enquanto se virava para ficar de frente para sua mãe.

— Aqui, esse colar vai ser capaz de transportá-lo para o Acampamento. — Falou, erguendo um colar simples com a corrente de prata fina e um pingente de pedra-da-lua branca, em forma de lua crescente. — É só segurar o pingente e mentalizar o lugar para qual quer ir. Mas você não de se transportar diretamente para o acampamento, por causa das barreiras de proteção. Você tem que se transportar para outro lugar dentro dos Estados Unidos, então se transportar para o Acampamento. — Explicou, colocando o colar por cima da cabeça de Harry. — E isso… — Ela continuou, erguendo as mãos para o filho.

Harry olhou para baixo, arregalando os olhos com o que via. Sobre as mãos de sua mãe, onde não havia nada antes, agora se encontrava um par de braceletes. Eles pareciam ter por volta dos dez centímetros, feitos de um metal escuro que Harry nunca havia visto antes. Haviam três linhas de desenhos diferentes em cada bracelete, contornando a superfície. Harry reconheceu o desenho de: um arco, uma varinha, uma espada, um escudo, um bastão e uma lança.

— Coloque. — Mandou com um tom gentil.

Fazendo com que ela mandou, Harry pegou o primeiro bracelete, encaixando-o em volta de seu pulso esquerdo e fechando-o. Quando o fechou, ele escutou um som semelhante ao de um trinque de porta, só para então, perceber, que o fecho do bracelete havia desaparecido, não deixando quaisquer meios para ser retirado. Duvidoso, olhou para Ártemis que apenas sorria e lhe estendia o segundo bracelete, que, após relutar um pouco, ele aceitou e colocou no pulso direito. Assim como o primeiro, assim que fechou o segundo bracelete, ele escutou o mesmo som semelhante ao o trinque de uma porta, fazendo com que o fecho do bracelete desaparecesse.

— Seu pai ordenou a Hefestos que os forjasse, especialmente para você. — Explicou Ártemis, acariciando o metal escuro. — É feito com um minério especial, diferente do bronze celestial. Só há um lugar em todo o mundo em que ele pode ser encontrado. Sua magia está diretamente ligada ao arsenal de armas de seu pai. Para evocar uma das armas, você só precisa se concentrar no desenho gravado no bracelete.

Harry estava surpreso demais ao escutar aquilo, para poder dizer alguma coisa.

Seu pai havia ordenado que o próprio Hefestos, Deus do Fogo e das Forjas Mágicas, fizesse aqueles braceletes para ele? Não só isso, ele havia conectado a magia do bracelete, ao seu arsenal de armas, permitindo que ele as usasse quando bem entendesse. Virando o pulso, ele pode ver outros desenhos de armas: clavas, martelos, foices… havia desenhos de armas que ele nem mesmo sabia o nome.

Se ele ainda tinha duvidas sobre seu pai se importar com ele, elas haviam terminado naquele momento. Afinal, que deus permitiria a alguém ter acesso total a suas armas? Mesmo que esse alguém em questão fosse seu filho. Ele duvidava que isso fosse algo comum entre os filhos de deuses.

Um barulho vindo do dormitório masculino atraiu a atenção dos dois. Provavelmente, algum dos meninos havia perdido o sono e estava descendo para a Sala Comum.

— Alguém está vindo, você precisa partir agora! — Declarou Ártemis, encarando o filho com seriedade. — Pense em algum lugar nos Estados Unidos. Qualquer lugar está bom, mas você precisa mentalizá-lo o melhor que puder.

— Eu… mas… as proteções de Hogwarts? — Perguntou nervoso.

Hermione, mais de uma vez, havia dito sobre as proteções da escola, que impediam que alguém adentrasse ou saísse da escola usando meios como aparatação e chave-de-portal. Pelo o que Ártemis havia lhe dito, a magia do colar deveria funcionar como uma chave-de-portal, então, talvez ele não fosse capaz de usá-la dentro das proteções da escola…

— Não se preocupe com isso. O colar vai levá-lo aonde você quiser, mesmo dentro de proteções mágicas. Vá! Rápido, antes que alguém desça.

Harry concordou, segurando com força o pingente do colar e metalizando o único lugar dos Estados Unidos, ao qual conhecia melhor. Não pessoalmente, mas por fotos e alguns documentários da televisão.

Estátua da Liberdade, na Liberty Island, New York.

Seu corpo foi envolvido por aura prateada, antes de desaparecer no meio de fagulhas de luz prateada. Quando Harry desapareceu, Ártemis deu um sorriso triste.

— Boa sorte meu filho. Deixe-nos orgulhosos. — Sussurrou, antes de desaparecer também, pouco antes de um sonolento Ronald Weasley descer as escadas do dormitório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi pessoal, como todos estão nesse maravilhoso dia de sábado, a cinco dias do natal? =3<strong>_

_**Apesar de que o clima natalino pede uma fic de natal (algo que está sendo planejado… o que vocês acham melhor? No6, Kimi to Boku ou Hunter X Hunter?), eu resolvi postar essa história que está rondando a minha cabecinha há semanas, desde que eu li uma excelente fic em inglês desse crossover =3**_

_**Será que alguém já tem alguma ideia de quem é o pai do Harry? Ah, eu ainda não decidi com quem o Harry vai ficar, por isso, estou aceitando sugestões (só não pensam Annabeth, Hermione ou Ginny!) , pode até mesmo sugerir casais yaois , pois gosto muito desse gênero =D E, justamente por não saber com quem eu vou colocar o Harry ainda, eu não especifiquei o genro, só vou colocar isso quando eu decidir com quem ele vai ficar =)**_

_**Espero que todos gostem da história e acompanhem os próximos capítulos**_

_**Beijinhos =***_


	2. Chapter 2

**GLORIOUS PUER**

**Autora: **Hinoko-12

**Categoria: **Harry Potter & Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura: **+18 anos

**Sinopse: **Após ter seu nome retirado do Cálice de Fogo e forçado a competir em um torneio mortal, Harry recebe uma visita inesperada. Alguém que diz, não ser apenas uma deusa imortal, mas também sua verdadeira mãe. Agora, enviado para trinar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Harry se prepara para vencer o Torneio Tribuxo e levar a honra a seus pais. Porém, ele não é um mero meio-sangue… ele é muito mais do que isso. O que será do mundo, quando os deuses descobrirem a verdade sobre a paternidade Harry?

**Notas: **Nem Harry Potter e nem Percy Jackson são de minha autoria. Essa é uma fanfic crossover, que mistura os mundos de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Leviatã. Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue._

Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente, ele se encontrava aos pés do imponente monumento, que era símbolo americano: A Estátua da Liberdade.

Para sua surpresa, a noite parecia ter apenas começado, sendo saudado por um céu negro e salpicados por estrelas. A lua estava quase cheia e brilhava em meio à escuridão do céu. Era óbvio que havia uma grande diferença de fuso horário de New York para Hogwarts. Quando ele estava falando com sua mãe, já era perto das quatro da manhã, e o céu já deveria mostrar um pouco mais claro. Ele gostaria de saber que horas eram, seria mais fácil de sintonizar com o mundo a sua volta, mas não deveria haver nenhum relógio na Estátua da Liberdade. Afinal, eram os britânicos que eram conhecidos por sua pontualidade descomunal e não os americanos…

Sem muito que fazer no momento, ele olhou para cima, soltando um suspiro em admiração a imponência do monumento, que crescia na direção do céu. Harry não sabia o tamanho exato, mas tinha quase certeza de que a estátua deveria ter quase cem metros de altura, toda feita de concreto azul. Certamente, foi muito mais impressionante ao vivo, do que nas fotos e nos documentários. Era incrível pensar que aquela estátua havia, realmente, sido feita por humanos simples. Contudo, o potencial arquitetônico da humanidade era realmente antigo, por tanto, ele não devia se surpreender. Humanos eram capazes de construir grandes monumentos, especialmente quando estavam fazendo para dedicar a algum ser superior. Não era esse o caso dos grandes templos gregos e das pirâmides egípcias?

Durante o pequeno espaço de tempo em que havia tomado para admirar a estátua, ele não havia percebido um movimento atrás de si, até que fosse tarde demais. Algo grande e muito forte acertou-o pelas costas, arremessando-o para o alto e fazendo com que batesse contra a base da estátua. Um gemido sufocado deixou sua garganta, enquanto a dor parecia corroer seus ossos.

_{Droga_.} Pensou quando sentiu uma dor aguda muito familiar do lado esquerdo de seu peito. Ele já havia sido vítima de surras o bastante, para reconhecer o que certas dores significavam. Ele havia acabado de ter algumas costelas quebradas. Um rugido monstruoso, que lembrava levemente os de Norberto, amplificados milhares de vezes, misturado com os produzidos pelo basilisco. Um gelo correu por seu corpo, enquanto abria os olhos apenas para desejar nunca tê-lo feito.

Diante dele, surgindo do fundo do mar que cercava a ilha da Estátua da Liberdade, estava o mais estranho híbrido de dragão com serpente e lula gigante. Era assustadoramente grande, chegando a ser mais alto do que a estátua, lembrando que ele ainda tinha uma parte dele submersa na água! A cabeça era muito semelhante à de um dragão, com chifres em toda a sua volta. Os olhos eram duas bolas de luz branca, a boca deveria ser tão grande quanto à própria cabeça, com dentes pontiagudos, provavelmente, muito afiados. O restante do corpo era uma estranha mistura de serpente com lula gigante. O corpo longo coberto de escamas que caracterizava uma serpente comum, mas ele possuía seis tentáculos cobertos de espinhos, que lembravam os de uma lula.

A criatura ergueu um dos tentáculos, jogando-o em sua direção. Harry mal teve tempo de pensar, apenas se jogando para o lado, antes que toda uma parte da base da Estátua da Liberdade fosse massacrada pelos espinhos que cobriam o tentáculo. Uma ardência maior percorreu em seu corpo, tendo origem em sua perna. Quando olhou para baixo, notou que um dos espinhos deveria ter-lhe acertado, pois havia um grande rasgo em sua calça e, em sua perna, havia um corte não muito profundo, mas de onde saia uma quantidade assustadora de sangue.

Um novo rugido do monstro e, Harry soube que se ele não pensasse em algo logo, seria morto naquele mesmo instante.

Morrer depois de tudo?

Morrer agora que sabia que tinha uma família?

Morrer depois de conhecer sua mãe verdadeira?

Não, sem antes que ele tentasse, ao menos lutar. Grifinória não era a casa das almas corajosas e heroicas à toa.

Olhou para os braceletes em seus pulsos. Ártemis havia lhe dito que ele só precisava pensar em uma arma, para que ele a tivesse.

Nesse caso… ele fechou os olhos, se concentrando na arma que queria e que precisava.

Um rugido mais forte, seguido pelo inconfundível som de ar sendo cortado, lhe disse que a criatura estava atacando novamente.

Se não conseguisse a arma, seria morto e ele não queria morrer. Havia enfrentado monstros o suficiente para apreciar a vida e desejá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire State, 600º andar, Monte Olimpo…<strong>

— Irmão, eu já lhe disse mil vezes. Jurei pelo Rio Estige, pelas partes mutiladas de nosso pai, por cada criatura marinha e por todos meus filhos, que: Eu NÃO roubei e nem ORDENEI a ninguém que roubasse o seu Raio Mestre! — Falou Poseidon, sentando em seu torno e esfregando suas têmporas, como se estivesse sendo vítima de uma forte dor de cabeça.

Naquela noite, Zeus havia convocado uma reunião de emergência com todos os deuses. Estavam quase todos lá, com exceção de Dionísio, que estava no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e Ártemis que enviara uma mensagem dizendo-se ocupada com seus afazeres como líder das Caçadoras. O motivo da reunião, para o desagrado de Poseidon, era que Zeus queria acusá-lo de roubar seu instrumento de poder, o Raio Mestre. Ele já estava a mais de duas horas jurando e repetindo que não havia sido ele, mas nem mesmo as confirmações de Apolo – que possuía o dom da 'Luz da Verdade' – iria mudar a opinião de Zeus.

O Rei dos Deuses, Senhor dos Céus, estava mais do que convencido que Poseidon havia tramado sua queda. E, como única justificativa, ficava lembrando o golpe que Poseidon tentou lhe aplicar a mais de 20 milênios. Tudo bem, Poseidon tentou arrancar o irmão mais novo do trono uma vez, mas foi porque o idiota estava fazendo mais besteiras do que seria permitido a um deus fazer! A pobre Hera já estava desesperada e quase havia implorado ajuda a Poseidon para parar o marido. E ele não havia sido o único, que concordou que Zeus estava abusando demais do poder naquele tempo. Mas, ao que parecia, ele era o único a ser lembrando quando alguma coisa acontecia de errado no Olimpo.

— Pois eu digo que você mente, Poseidon! Meu raio desaparece na mesma hora em que descubro, que você quebrou o pacto. Você quer me convencer, mesmo, que isso é uma mera coincidência? — Rosnou o Rei dos Deuses, batendo com força no braço de seu trono, fazendo com que um trovão ecoasse por toda a sala.

— Pai, essa discussão não está levando a lugar algum. — Interviu Atena, suspirando cansada. Ela estava no meio de um excelente livro, antes de ser obrigada a aparecer naquela reunião e, do jeito com que ela prosseguia, duvidava que conseguisse voltar a ele ainda naquele século. E era um _excelente_ livro!

— Atena está certa, Zeus. Se Poseidon diz que não roubou o Raio Mestre e nem ordenou que o roubassem, basta exigir provas. — Falou Aphrodite, trançando uma mexa de seus cabelos, sem dar muita importância à situação. Não que ela não se importasse, ela até mesmo havia dado atenção nos primeiros vinte minutos, antes da discussão começar a andar em círculos.

— Ei! Tem uma luta interessante acontecendo na Estátua da Liberdade! — Exclamou Ares, que estava à beira de uma grande piscina, chamando a atenção de todos os deuses.

Não que os deuses fossem curiosos, era apenas que Ares não costumava achar qualquer luta interessante. Não, a menos que fosse um confronto brutal, no qual alguém estivesse em sérias desvantagens. Por isso, todos os deuses haviam se levantado e corrido até o Deus da Guerra, para perto da piscina. A piscina em questão, era um espelho d'água que mostrava diferentes lugares do mundo, conforme as exigências dos deuses. Era assim que muitos deles podiam dar pequena espiadas em seus filhos semideuses, ou observar de perto um evento em especifico.

Quando todos se colocaram ao redor da piscina, os suspiros foram inevitáveis.

A imagem que eles viam, era de uma imensa criatura marinha atacando um garoto, provavelmente um semideus, na Estátua da Liberdade.

— É o Leviatã! — Exclamou Poseidon, quase não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

— O pirralho vais ser esmagado! — Riu Ares, parecendo muito animado, ao ver a luta, claramente desigual.

— Oh, Ares, cale a boca! — Gritou Atena, tentando verificar se havia alguma conexão sua com aquele garoto. Se fosse um de seus filhos, ela interferiria, não importando o que Zeus dissesse. Uma coisa era seus filhos enfrentarem Cães do Inferno, Ciclopes e outros monstros 'básicos'. Ela jamais deixaria que um de seus filhos enfrentasse uma criatura tão perigosa, quanto o Leviatã.

Ela relaxou visivelmente, ao ver que o menino não era seu. Apesar de que isso não diminuiu suas preocupações. O garoto seria morto, se ninguém fizesse alguma coisa. Olhou ao redor da sala, esperando ver alguém se manifestar pelo semideus, mas ninguém parecia querer fazê-lo.

Quando ela viu o Leviatã abaixar um dos tentáculos, pronto para esmagar o semideus, Atena não pode fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos.

— O que ele fez? — A voz surpresa de Apolo a fez abrir os olhos.

A Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra Estratégica olhou, ainda relutante, para dentro da piscina, apenas para ver algo que ela não sabia explicar. Detendo o tentáculo do Leviatã estava um escudo feito de fumaça prateada…

* * *

><p><strong>Estátua da Liberdade…<strong>

Os olhos de Harry se abriram, no momento em que sentiu algo fino entre seus dedos. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos seus lábios, conforme a confiança começava a invadi-lo, jogou seu corpo para o lado, virando-se de barriga para cima, vendo o enorme tentáculo disparando em sua direção.

Ele não pensou muito.

Ele sentia seus pensamentos correndo em uma velocidade grande demais, tornando impossível se prender a um especifico.

Harry ergueu o braço direito, enquanto sua mão empunhava uma varinha. Não a varinha que havia comprado no Beco Diagonal, quando tinha onze anos. Mas a varinha que havia surgido atrás de seus braceletes. Ela era mais longa do que a varinha de azevinho, a madeira era branca com vários círculos vermelhos. E, mais importante do que tudo, parecia liberar uma poderosa onda de magia em contato com a mão de Harry. Mais tarde, ele pensaria mais sobre sua nova varinha e como ela parecia encaixar-se em sua mão mito melhor do que a de azevinho. Naquele momento, ele só iria fazer uma coisa.

Um pequeno tributo a sua mãe. Ártemis.

Aquele era o seu melhor feitiço, afinal.

O tentáculo estava mais próximo. Em apenas alguns segundos, ele seria esmagado pela criatura.

Não se ele fosse capaz de evitar.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, acalmando sua mente e se lembrando… lembrando-se do calor e do carinho que havia sentindo, quando Ártemis o abraçou.

O zumbido do vento ficou mais alto, conforme o tentáculo se aproximava.

Os olhos cor-de-luar de Harry se abriram, ardendo em uma chama de pura determinação.

O feitiço foi entoado com uma força que ele desconhecia.

— _Expecto Patronum_!

A rajada de luz prateada rompeu da ponta de sua varinha, com uma força que Harry nunca havia visto, para então dar forma a uma imponente cervo prateado, que voou de encontro ao tentáculo do monstro, parando-o a menos de um metro de esmagar o moreno.

Se alguém parasse para pensar, seria engraçado ver um pequeno cervo de prata contento a força destruidora de um monstro de muito mais de cem metros. Mas não era engraçado e era isso mesmo que acontecia. O cervo Patrono empurrava o tentáculo com seus chifres e, se ninguém soubesse, juraria que a criatura era completamente sólida, ao invés de ser feita de fumaça prateada, devido a impressionante força que estava demonstrando.

Harry sabia que a força de um patrono dependia da força da lembrança usada para conjurá-lo.

Seu sorriso cresceu. Ele não tinha dúvidas, de que a lembrança do abraço de sua mãe… seu primeiro abraço… seria sua lembrança mais poderosa pelo resto de sua vida.

O monstro rugiu novamente, lançando mais dois tentáculos na direção de Harry.

Com um movimento de comando firme, Harry ordenou ao seu patrono que continuasse atacando. Foi quando ele sentiu algo estranho… uma onda suave percorrendo seu corpo, que parecia prover do próprio cervo de prata. Era como se seu patrono estivesse lhe dizendo algo. Por um segundo, ele pensou que era idiotice, mas se concentrou. O cervo era feito de sua própria magia, ou seja, nunca iria lhe enganar ou tentar prejudicá-lo.

_Ajuda… sozinho… não…_

Harry hesitou por um momento, vendo o cervo começar a ser empurrado para trás pelos três tentáculos.

Sozinho, seu patrono não era forte o bastante. Era isso que a magia do patrono estava tentando lhe dizer? Então… ele deveria conjurar mais? Mas… Remus nunca havia lhe dito que era possível conjurar mais de um patrono por vez… na verdade, tudo o que Remus havia lhe dito, era como aquele feitiço era completo e até mesmo bruxos com muito mais experiência tinham dificuldades em executá-lo corretamente. Se for assim, então conjurar mais de um era impossível!

Outro tentáculo desceu de encontro ao cervo prateado, e Harry podia jurar que seu patrono havia gemido, com a força que estava fazendo para não deixar que os tentáculos atingissem seu mestre.

Se continuasse assim, nem o seu patrono e nem ele durariam muito tempo. Ele precisava pensar…

{_Conjure mais_.} Sussurrou a voz de Ártemis dentro de sua cabeça.

{_Mãe?_} Pensou surpreso.

{_Estou com você, querido. Agora, conjure mais cervos. Pense em quantos você quer._} Afirmou a voz confiante de Ártemis.

Ele não hesitou de novo.

Aumentou o aperto em torno de sua nova varinha.

Se sua mãe estava dizendo para fazê-lo, então ele confiaria nela.

Concentrou-se mais uma vez, não apenas na lembrança do abraço, mas na quantidade que desejava.

O monstro tinha seis tentáculos. Um cervo podia aguentar um tentáculos com facilidade.

Cinco.

Ele precisava de mais _cinco_ cervos!

— _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! — Gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões possuíam.

Por alguns segundos, Harry foi totalmente cegado pela luz prateada, que explodiu da ponta de sua varinha. Quando foi capaz de enxergar novamente, ele viu cinco cervos prateados galoparem na direção dos tentáculos, ajudando o primeiro a empurrá-los para longe. Juntos, os seis cervos patronos começaram a atacar a criatura com seus chifres e, de algum jeito, eles deveria ser capazes de machucar o monstro, pois este rugia de dor e tentava acertar os cervos que o rodeavam. Algo um pouco difícil, pois os cervos eram rápidos e pequenos, galopando no ar ao redor da criatura marinha, acertando-o sem piedade.

Em uma das tentativas de acertar um dos cervos, o tentáculos do monstro havia golpeado a cabeça da Estátua da Liberdade, decapitando um dos maiores patrimônios históricos do país. Enquanto via a cabeça da estátua cair no mar e afundar, Harry apenas desejou que ninguém lhe culpasse por isso.

Reunindo suas forças, Harry começou a se levantar, usando a estátua como apoio. Sua perna ferida ardia demais, mas ele ignorou a dor. Já estava acostumado com dor. Havia sentido isso quase toda a sua vida e, não seria um corte que o impediria de lutar. Ele já havia sobrevivido a veneno de basilisco!

Olhou para o bracelete do pulso esquerdo, concentrando-se no desenho do arco.

Seu repertório de feitiços não era um dos melhores. Harry não sabia de nenhum feitiço que poderia derrotar um monstro como aquele. Seus cervos poderiam feri-lo, mas Harry não tinha certeza se poderiam causar dado o suficiente para matar aquele monstro. Por tanto, ele precisava de uma arma, mesmo que a única que havia usado em toda a sua vida havia sido uma espada. E seu desempenho havia sido atroz. Contudo…

Ele era filho de Ártemis.

Ele era filho da Deusa da Caça.

Se havia uma arma que ele poderia usar, sem precisar treinar adequadamente, ele suspeitava que essa seria o arco.

Não demorou muito, para que um imponente arco negro surgisse em suas mãos. Ele parecido com o que Ártemis usava, mas os detalhes em relevo e nas pontas do arco eram cor-de-sangue. Junto com o arco, Harry sentiu um peso distinto surgir em suas postas. Uma aljava de couro negro, cheia de fechas negras com pontas vermelhas e rêmige eram escarlates.

A partir daquele ponto, Harry deixou seu instinto guiá-lo.

Sacando uma das flechas de dentro da aljava. Firmando e corrigindo sua posição, enquanto ignorava as fisgadas de dor aguda que vinham de sua perna ferida. Ajeitou a flecha no arco, começando a puxá-la lentamente, enquanto erguia sua mira. Ele tinha quase certeza de que a pele do monstros seria dura demais para ser penetrada pela flecha, então ele atacaria no único ponto que não estava coberto pelas escamas.

Os olhos.

Sua visão, melhorada em muitas vezes, foi capaz de captar com perfeição os olhos brancos da criatura, que se debatia com o ataque dos cervos, não prestando atenção no que Harry fazia.

Sua respiração ficou suspensa, enquanto seus ombros relaxavam e sua mente ficava em branco. Seus dedos acariciando as penas do rêmige. Ele conseguia sentir toda a vida selvagem a sua volta, incluindo a da besta que enfrentava. Alguns sons eram medrosos e pareciam clamar sua proteção, outros eram furiosos e pareciam instigá-lo a matá-los.

Foi então, que tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta.

Um dos cervos havia acertado a cabeça do monstros, permitindo que os olhos brancos ficassem em sua linha de tiro. Seus dedos longos liberaram a flecha, que zuniu muito alto para seus ouvidos, enquanto disparava céu à cima.

Harry nunca havia segurado um arco.

Ele nunca havia atirado uma única flecha em sua vida.

Mas ele era o primogênito da Deusa da Caça.

Ele era filho de Ártemis.

O talento para usar o arco estava presente em seu sangue.

Não houve duvidas, nem mesmo por um momento, quando a flecha negra e escarlate perfurou o olho direito do monstro marinho, arrancando um rugido de dor e fúria.

Em outro movimento fluido, Harry sacou a segundo flecha e armou seu arco, apontando para o olho esquerdo. A criatura estava agitada e com dor, balançando a cabeça para todos os lados. Era difícil firmar o alvo. Os cervos de prata continuavam a golpear o monstro com seus chifres. Então, Harry conseguiu um vislumbre rápido de seu alvo, disparando a segunda flecha. Assim como da primeira vez, ele havia acertado o alvo com a precisão que desejava, perfurando o olho esquerdo do monstro, que urrou ainda mais alto, caindo sobre o chão da ilha.

Ele ainda estava vivo, mas estava muito ferido. De seus olhos perfurados, saída uma fumaça vermelha e preta, quase como se as flechas possuíssem alguma substancia corrosiva.

Harry soltou um suspiro, abaixando o arco. Os seis cervos de prata haviam descido e agora estavam parados ao seu redor, em uma clara posição protetora.

{_Ainda não terminou querido._} Falou a voz de Ártemis, que não fazia questão de esconder o orgulho que sentia.

{_Não?_} Perguntou confuso. O monstro estava caído, então, porque sua mãe lhe dizia que não havia terminado?

{_Não. Você deve lhe dar o golpe final e ofertar o sacrifício a mim ou ao seu pai. Eu diria para fazer para seu pai, mas ele não está sozinho e as pessoas podem estranhar, já que não é todo o dia que ele recebe um sacrifício._} Explicou Ártemis.

Harry concordou, fazendo com que o arco desaparecesse. Olhou rapidamente para seus braceletes, pensando em qual arma seria a melhor. Foi então que viu o desenho da foice.

Concentrou por um momento, antes que uma enorme foice de prata surgisse em suas mãos. A arma deveria ter quase dois metros, com o cabo todo trabalhado. A lâmina curvada era, provavelmente da sua altura, e lembrava a asa de um morcego. O normal, seria pensar que aquela foice pesava, ao menos, uns cinquenta quilos, porem, Harry a empunhava com apenas uma mão. Para ele, a foice não pesava mais do que seu livro de feitiços.

Mancando, ele andou até ficar perto do monstro caído.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que deveria ter pena daquela criatura, mas ele não sentia pena. Seus instintos gritavam que o monstro deveria ser destruído.

Parou a menos de um metro e meio do monstro do marinho, segurando a foice com as duas mãos e erguendo-a para o alto. Seus olhos cor-de-luar fixos no monstro.

— Eu sacrifico está criatura, em honra a minha mãe! — Ele não havia percebido, como sua voz soou mais alta e confiante, ou o trovão que retumbou pelos céus, em sinal de que seu sacrifício seria concedido.

Harry não estava prestando atenção ao mundo a sua volta, quando ele desceu a lâmina da foice sem hesitação, golpeando o garganta do monstro. Um rugido final explodiu nos céus, enquanto a criatura explodia em um pó dourado.

Quando, enfim, tudo havia terminado, Harry sentiu como se aquilo que estivesse lhe dando forças… a adrenalina que havia bombeado em seu sangue, desde o momento em que o monstro o atacou, se esvaísse de seu corpo, fazendo com que perdesse as forças. A foice desapareceu de sua mão e a única coisa que o impediu de cair no chão, foram os seus cervos de prata, que mas do que prontamente, amparar seu mestre.

Zonzo e exausto, pela primeira vez, Harry olhou para os cervos que havia conjurado, só então notando que eles não eram mais criaturas feitas de fumaça prateada. Eles eram pareciam ser feitos de carne e osso. Seis cervos de pelagem prateada, com olhos cinzentos e imponentes chifres de prata. Ele podia sentir o calor e a respiração deles!

— Como… — Murmurou atordoado.

{_Seu patrono é um cervo, não por causa de James Potter, mas por minha causa._} Sussurrou a voz cálida de Ártemis. {_Cervos são leais a mim e a você também, por isso que eles havia lhe protegido no passado. Agora que seus poderes não estão mais bloqueados, seu patrono não é mais uma força de magia feita de fumaça, mas uma criatura viva, que vaio protegê-lo a todo o custo._}

Um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto de Harry, enquanto ele erguia uma mão tremula e acariciava o focinho de um dos cervos.

— Obrigado. Eu não teria conseguido sem vocês. — Agradeceu, vendo a bonita criatura fechar os olhos e desaparecer.

Seguindo o exemplo do primeiro cervo, os outros cinco desapareceram, e Harry caiu sentado no chão, com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

{_Você pode convocá-los sempre que desejar._} Falou Ártemis e Harry foi capaz de ouvir uma risada da deusa. {_Agora, você pode ir para o acampamento. Lembre-se de concentrar-se bem. E obrigada pelo Leviatã. Minhas caçadoras ainda estão olhando para ele como se ele fosse se erguer e nos atacar._}

Harry riu ao escutar aquilo, feliz que sua mãe havia gostado do presente. Fechando os olhos, Harry segurou o pingente do colar e concentrou-se para onde ele queria ir: Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

A aura prateada envolveu seu corpo, levando-o para longe em meio a fagulhas de luz prata.

Ele só esperava não encontrar outro monstro lhe esperando lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire State, 600º andar, Monte Olimpo…<strong>

Um silêncio pesado estava envolvendo todos os deuses.

Nenhum deles era capaz de acreditar na batalha que haviam acabado de testemunhar.

Atena era a mais chocada.

A luta era desigual demais. O Leviatã era uma criatura poderosa, que teria feito até mesmo Perseu sair correndo, chamando pela mãe.

E, mesmo assim, aquele semideus havia sido capaz de vencer! Contrariando a lógica da situação, ele havia derrubado um dos mais poderosos monstros da mitologia.

A cada segundo da luta, Atena tentou encontrar algo que denunciasse a paternidade divina do semideus. Afinal, com tamanho poder, ela precisava saber quem era seu pai ou sua mãe. Semideuses tão poderosos poderiam servir magnificamente bem ao Olimpo, ou se tornarem a queda do mesmo. Tudo dependendo de quem o influenciava.

Se ele fosse um semideus não reivindicado do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Atena correria o mais depressa para o pai, ou a mãe imortal do menino e exigiria que o reivindicasse. Alguém com tamanho potencial, não deveria ser colocado de lado, como mais um membro da cabana de Hermes.

Quando o viu conjurar os cervos de prata, usando magia, Atena já estava pronta para sair correndo e ir falar com Hécate. Pois, um semideus com magia, só poderia ser filho de Hécate. Outra opção seria improvável, já que fazia muitas eras, desde que um semideus, que não fosse filho da Deusa da Magia, fosse abençoado pela mesma.

Contudo, no momento em que ele empunhou o arco e disparou as flechas, com uma precisão que teria feito Cupido invejoso, Atena descartou a hipótese de ser Hécate. A deusa poderia ser poderosa e respeitada ate mesmo por Zeus, mas não era conhecida por sua pericia com o arco.

{_Apolo talvez?_} Pensou, lançando um olhar para seu irmão, que parecia estar embasbacado demais, ao ver a forma como o garoto havia acertado os dois olhos do Leviatã. Essa hipótese durou apenas alguns segundos.

Apolo poderia ser um Don Juan, sempre conquistando os corações das mortais, mas era responsável demais com seus filhos. Mesmo que ele não reivindicasse todos, ele sempre estava zeloso e mantendo um olho neles. Se o menino fosse de Apolo, ele já teria agido e ajudado o garoto, pouco se importando para as leis que diziam que interferência não era permitido.

Foi então que o menino conjurou uma foice de prata e golpeou o Leviatã. Não houve hesitação. O semideus foi rápido, frio e indiferente. Algo difícil até mesmo para semideuses experientes. Contudo, o que mais chamou a atenção de Atena, foram às palavras do menino. Ele havia sacrificado o Leviatã para sua _mãe_.

Em um silêncio sacro, todos haviam esperado o Leviatã morto aparecer aos pés de alguma das deusas.

Atena olhou para Aphrodite e Demeter, esperando que o Leviatã aparece aos pés de uma delas, mas os minutos corriam e nada do monstro marinho aparecer. Atena suspirou e voltou seu olhar para o garoto por meio da piscina, que agora estava sentado no chão, parecendo incrivelmente cansado. Não que isso a surpreendesse.

Ela ainda tentou pensar em quem poderia ser a mãe do menino, sendo que o mais provável era que fosse Nêmesis, levando em conta a precisão que o garoto tinha com o arco. Mais tarde, ela falaria com a Deusa da Vingança, com a qual possuía uma ótima amizade e…

Todo e qualquer pensamento de Atena foram congelados, no momento em que viu o garoto ser rodeado por uma aura prateada e desaparecer, em meio a fagulhas de luz prata.

Assustada, Atena olhou para os lados, apenas para se ver sozinha a beira da piscina. Os demais deuses, recuperados de seu choque, já voltavam para seus tronos discutindo a incrível batalha que haviam visto, mas sem ver o semideus partir. Seus olhos fixos em seu pai, que sentava no trono e parecia muito mais relaxado, discutindo as possíveis paternidades do semideus talentoso.

Oh, Atena realmente gostaria de não ser tão inteligente, quanto realmente era naquele momento. Isso, porque ela soube de imediato quem era a mãe divina daquele semideus. Só havia uma deusa em todo o mundo que desaparecia em luz prateada. Atena estava rezando que fosse um erro seu, pois se ela estivesse certa, Zeus não ficaria muito contente.

Porém, não era o humor de Zeus que a deixava nervosa. Era saber que, justamente _ela_, havia quebrado seu juramento de castidade.

De todas as deusas que juraram serem castas para toda a eternidade, Atena nunca imaginou que ela seria uma daquelas que cederia.

{_Oh, minha irmã… o que nosso pai fará contigo, quando descobrir?_} Pensou temerosa, antes de voltar lentamente para seu trono, tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Acampamento Meio-Sangue…<strong>

Harry soltou um suspiro, quando sentiu o ar frio da noite voltando a entrar em seus pulmões, sendo acompanhado por um gostoso cheiro de grama. Olhou ao seu redor, um pouco preocupado que outro monstro poderia aparecer e atacá-lo. Quase gemeu de alívio, ao ver que ele se encontrava sozinho no topo de uma colina e, logo ao seu lado, havia um imenso pinheiro. Logo ao lado do pinheiro, havia um portal rústico feito de madeira, cujo letreiro se lia: Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Por um momento, Harry se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que havia lido. Inglês sempre havia sido difícil de ler, por causa de sua dislexia, mas por ser muito teimoso e determinado, sempre conseguia no final, mas demorava um pouco mais do que o normal para fazê-lo. Um dos motivos de suas notas não serem das melhores, apesar de ser muito dedicado. Porém, para ele, ler o que dizia a placa era fácil… _muito_ fácil!

— Precisa de ajuda, meu jovem?

Harry se jogou para trás, invocando sua varinha de imediato e apontando para onde a voz havia vindo. Ele havia acabado de enfrentar um monstro marinho – um Leviatã segundo sua mãe –, não era exatamente bom pegá-lo de surpresa.

Surgindo em meio às sombras da noite, estava um centauro. A metade de seu corpo que era um cavalo era branca, enquanto a parte humana mostrava um homem de meia idade, com cabelos e barba castanhos. Atravessados em seu peito nu, havia uma aljava de flechas e um arco, enquanto em sua mão estava uma tocha, que ajudava a iluminar o lugar.

Para Harry a noite não afetava sua visão, recentemente melhorada, mas para terceiros deveria ser bem difícil.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou nervoso, fazendo um grande esforço para ficar de pé. O desgaste da luta contra o Leviatã, misturado ao ferimento em sua perna e ao estresse que havia sofrido naquele dia, não haviam lhe deixado com muita energia.

— Sou Quíron. Diretor de atividades desse acampamento. E você, meu rapaz? Quem é e como chegou a esse lugar? — Perguntou o centauro, parcialmente tranquilo, mas a mão sobre o arco mostrava que ele não era tolo, ao ponto de confiar em qualquer um.

— Sou Harry Potter. Um semideus. Meu pai me disse para vir aqui, depois de… bem… depois de alguns problemas que tive. Ele disse que aqui eu estaria seguro e conseguiria que me treinassem. — Falou abaixando o braço, enquanto sua varinha sumia.

Quíron ficou em silêncio, quase como se estivesse analisando se o menino falava a verdade, ou se estava apenas mentindo.

— Se você for mesmo um semideus, como alega, poderá cruzar a barreira. — Comentou Quíron, indicando o pinheiro.

Harry suspirou.

É claro que eles queriam provas. Não era como se ele só chegaria ali, diria que era um semideus, e todos concordariam em lhe deixar ficar. Contudo, atravessar uma barreira era um teste simples demais. Contudo, se a barreira estivesse programada para aceitar _apenas_ semideuses, ele estaria com problemas. Sérios problemas.

{_Sem monstros, pelo menos._} Pensou, enquanto mancava para passar para o outro lado.

Assim que alcançou a linha do pinheiro, ele sentiu as barreiras de proteção, mas ao invés de expulsá-lo, a magia da barreira pareceu se curvar a ele. Era como se a barreira soubesse que ele não era um semideus, mas algo maior do que isso e estivesse lhe mostrando respeito.

Estranho, mas foi um verdadeiro alívio.

Quando parou ao lado de Quíron, ele viu o centauro relaxar visivelmente e lhe oferecer um sorriso amigável.

— Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Harry. — Cumprimentou finalmente, estendo a mão na direção do garoto.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e aceitou a mão.

— Obrigado.

— Se me permite dizer… você está um pouco acabado. Suponho que não foi, exatamente _fácil_ de chegar aqui. — Comentou, pois tinha notado o ferimento na perna de Harry e a forma como ele parecia respirar com cuidado demais.

— Se você diz toma uma luta contra um Leviatã fácil, então foi sim. — Brincou rindo, mas se arrependendo seriamente ao fazê-lo. Suas costelas ainda estavam quebradas, mas por sorte, não pareciam ter perfurado nada. Ao menos isso.

— Leviatã?! — Exclamou surpreso. O garoto deveria estar brincando. Ninguém sobrevivia a um Leviatã, principalmente um semideus não treinado.

— Sim. Eu precisava me transportar para algum lugar nos Estados Unidos, antes de poder me transportar para o Acampamento. Pensei que a Estátua da Liberdade fosse uma boa escolha, mas havia um Leviatã lá… sorte que minha mãe me deu esses braceletes. Ela disse que eram um presente do meu pai. — Falou, mostrando os braceletes.

Quíron estava realmente surpreso, enquanto olhava para os braceletes de metal negro.

Era comum semideuses enfrentarem monstros e perigos fora do acampamento. Alguns enfrentavam gigantes, ciclopes e cães infernais, pois esses eram os mais comuns. Um ou outros enfrentava hidras, serpentes do mar e quimeras. Ele nunca havia encontrado com um semideus não treinado que sobrevivera a algo tão perigoso e poderoso como um Leviatã. Seu olhar se ergueu para a árvore de Thalia. Ele duvidava que ela teria sido capaz, mesmo tendo enfrentado tantos monstros no passado e sendo filha de Zeus.

Ele não sabia quem era o pai daquele semideus, mas tinha certeza de que deveria ser alguém poderoso.

Aquele garoto, depois de devidamente treinado e instruído, faria Hércules e Perseu parecerem uma dupla de fracotes. Um sorriso imenso surgiu em seus lábios, com o pensamento.

— Venha, Harry. Vou levá-lo a enfermaria, para cuidarmos desses machucados, então você pode descansar. Amanhã falaremos com o Sr. D e vamos apresentá-lo ao Acampamento. — Falou, pegando o garoto pela cintura e colocando-o sobre seu lombo, quase como se ele não pesasse nada.

Harry se surpreendeu um pouco com a atitude, mas agradeceu ao ver não teria que continuar a maltratar mais ainda sua perna machucada.

{_Bom trabalho, meu filho. Estou orgulhoso de você._} Sussurrou uma voz masculina, dentro da cabeça de Harry, fazendo com que o moreno olhasse para trás.

Afastado da entrada do acampamento, abaixo da colina, havia um homem alto encoberto com um manto escuro e com o rosto escondido por um capuz. Harry não podia ver seu rosto, mesmo com sua visão melhorada. Contudo, ele soube quem era aquele homem e o sorriso que se mostrou em seu rosto, não poderia ser comparado a nada.

— Você está bem aí, Harry? — Perguntou Quíron, percebendo que o garoto estava olhando para trás.

— Sim. Eu estou ótimo. — Falou, virando-se e oferecendo um grande sorriso ao centauro.

— Que bom que acha o meu lombo tão confortável, mas não vá se acostumando, garoto. Não sou um cavalo de montaria. — Brincou o centauro, arrancando risadas de Harry.

Enquanto Quíron o levava para dentro do Acampamento, Harry só conseguia pensar na figura que estava lá embaixo. E, apenas esse pensamento, fazia com que seu sorriso aumentasse ainda mais.

Aquele era seu pai.

Ninguém precisava lhe dizer, pois ele tinha certeza disso.

Seu pai havia ido ver se ele havia chegado ao Acampamento. Ele já deveria saber da sua luta contra o Leviatã e estava orgulhoso dele.

{_Vou deixá-los ainda mais orgulhosos. Juro por Estige._} Pensou, seus olhos prateados brilhando com a determinação em sua promessa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá a todos. Será que deu tempo de sentir a minha falta? =3<strong>_

_**Bem, eu sei que não é normal atualizar tão rápido… mas é que eu não sigo um 'padrão'. Eu vou escrevendo os caps, e depois que termino eu posto eles xP isso pode acontecer em pequenos espaços de tempos, como pode demorar bastante. Mas como essa ideia está borbulhando na minha cabecinha, então vocês devem perceber que as primeiras atualizações serão bem rápidas =D**_

_**E então… o que acharam da luta do Harry contra o Leviatã? Eu sei que o Leviatã não pertence à mitologia grega, mas não haviam muitos monstros marinhos gregos, para que o Harry pudesse enfrentá-los. Pensei em uma serpente do mar, mas não me pareceu original e o Kraken parecia tão… Fúria dos Titãs '-' então pesquisei um pouquinho aqui e um pouquinho ali e… TAN, TAN! Surgiu o Leviatã =D Na verdade, eu estou realmente preocupada com a cena de ação… eu realmente AMO cenas de ação, mas não tenho muita confiança quando as escrevo . Será que ficou muito ruim? Hein gente, me diz… eu a fiz muito chata?**_

_**Ah, para quem não sabe, New York está 8 horas atrás da Grã-Bretanha, por isso, apesar de ser de madrugada em Hogwarts, passava um pouco das dez horas em New York.**_

_**Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo e estejam querendo mais, pois eu já vou começar a escrever o terceiro =D Hora de o Harry conhecer o Sr. D e contar sobre o Torneio Tribuxo. Sem falar que alguns semideuses que todos nós conhecemos vão estar presentes nessa história =3**_

_**Beijinhos a todos e até a próxima õ/  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**GLORIOUS PUER**

**Autora: **Hinoko-12

**Categoria: **Harry Potter & Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura: **+18 anos

**Sinopse: **Após ter seu nome retirado do Cálice de Fogo e forçado a competir em um torneio mortal, Harry recebe uma visita inesperada. Alguém que diz, não ser apenas uma deusa imortal, mas também sua verdadeira mãe. Agora, enviado para treinar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Harry se prepara para vencer o Torneio Tribuxo e levar a honra a seus pais. Porém, ele não é um mero meio-sangue… ele é muito mais do que isso. O que será do mundo, quando os deuses descobrirem a verdade sobre a paternidade Harry?

**Notas: **Nem Harry Potter e nem Percy Jackson são de minha autoria. Essa é uma fanfic crossover, que mistura os mundos de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Bênção e Uma Conversa Com Dionísio_

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que notou, era que sua visão estava ótima e ele não estava usando seus horríveis óculos redondos. A segunda coisa que percebeu, era que ele não estava em sua cama, no dormitório masculino da Grifinória. O teto era incrivelmente alto, talvez mais alto do que o teto do Grande Salão, todo de pedra escura. Harry se moveu um pouco, para olhar melhor o lugar em que se encontrava, só então percebendo que estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira de veludo preto. Ele olhou surpreso ao sua volta, se vendo em uma ampla sala, com paredes de pedra escura forradas com tapeçarias que retratavam cenas da mitologia grega. Havia uma mostrando o nascimento de Aphrodite; outra a forma como Zeus, na forma de um touro branco, sequestrara Europa; uma mostrava Hades durante o sequestro de Perséfone; havia até mesmo uma mostrando o deus Eros e Psiquê em uma cena romântica. Os móveis da sala eram todos em tons escuros, feitos de couro e veludo.

— Vejo que você acordou, querido. — Comentou uma voz suave, atrás de Harry, fazendo com que o moreno se virasse rapidamente.

Atrás dele, sentadas sobre almofadas de veludo negro, havia três mulheres, todas dotadas de uma grande beleza. Uma delas tinha os cabelos escarlates, os lábios pintados de batom vermelho e olhos da mesma cor. Vermelho deveria ser a cor favorita dela, pois até mesmo o vestido e o véu que lhe cobria a cabeça, eram da cor do sangue. Outra tinha a pele branca, com cabelos negros cacheados, usando um vestido marrom avermelhado. Seus olhos eram heterocrômicos, o direito era dourado e o esquerdo era branco. A terceira mulher tinha a pele clara, com cabelos ruivos alaranjados e olhos dourados. Ela usava um tomara-que-caía branco, enquanto tinha um lenço azul amarrado em sua cintura, que era grande o bastante para arrastar pelo chão, mesmo se ela estivesse em pé. Completando, em suas costas, havia um par de asas brancas, que parecia muito com as que os religiosos descreviam nos anjos.

No meio delas, havia um pequeno caldeirão de chumbo, de onde uma fumaça dourada era desprendida.

— Onde… onde eu estou? — Perguntou confuso, tentando se lembrar do que havia feito, antes de parar naquele lugar. Porém, sua última lembrança, era de estar entrando no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Depois disso… ele não se lembrava de mais nada.

— Está é uma das salas, nos domínios de seu pai. Nós lhe trouxemos aqui, para fazermos uma purificação na sua alma e lhe explicarmos a bênçãos que lhe demos. — Falou a de cabelos negros, enquanto lhe oferecia um sorriso amigável.

— Venha se sentar conosco. — Convidou a de cabelos vermelhos, indicando uma quarta almofada junto a elas.

Harry se levantou e andou até as três mulheres. Ele sabia que elas deveriam ser deusas, apesar de não saber exatamente quem elas são. Porém, ele não podia deixar de olhar a sua volta com mais ansiedade, ao saber que aquele lugar era um dos cômodos da casa de seu pai. Ele tentou encontrar alguma coisa que lhe respondesse quem era seu pai. Ele conhecia os símbolos dos deuses, se conseguisse encontrar o símbolo de seu pai, gravado em algum lugar, ele tinha certeza de que seria capaz de descobrir quem era seu pai.

— A sala foi limpa de qualquer coisa, que carregasse o símbolo de seu pai, antes de você acordar. — Falou a morena, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Harry.

Harry suspirou desanimado, antes de se sentar na almofada ao lado das três deusas.

— Quem são vocês? — Perguntou, olhando-as curioso.

— Sou Héstia, Deusa dos Lares, da Lareira e dos Laços Familiares. Ártemis recorreu a mim para auxiliá-la durante seu nascimento. — Apresentou-se a de cabelos vermelhos.

— Sou Hécate, Deusa da Magia, Deusa menor da Terra, do Céu, do Mar, da Lua e Rainha do Submundo. Ártemis me incumbiu com o dever de ser uma de suas madrinhas. — Apresentou-se a de cabelos negros, oferecendo um olhar gentil a Harry.

— E eu sou Nike, Deusa Alada da Vitória. Ártemis me concedeu a honra de ser uma de suas madrinhas, Harry.

Demorou cerca de cinco minutos, até que Harry foi capaz de compreender que, ali na sua frente, estavam as duas deusas que eram suas madrinhas, como também a deusa que havia ajudado durante seu nascimento.

— Como… como vocês me trouxeram para cá? A última coisa que me lembro é de ter chegado ao acampamento…

— De certo modo, você continua lá. Ao menos, o seu corpo físico. Usei meus poderes para guiar sua mente e alma até esse recinto. — Explicou Hécate, enquanto mexia o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma concha de prata.

— Precisávamos falar com você, longe dos olhos dos outros deuses. — Explicou Nike, estendendo para a Deusa da Magia um pequeno prato com várias lascas de algo dourado.

Harry olhou curioso, quase não prestando atenção nos que as deusas falavam, como Hécate pegou sete lascas e jogou-as no caldeirão.

— Harry, meu bem, você sabe por que tem essa cicatriz? — Perguntou Héstia, fazendo com que os olhos cor-de-luar do menino a fitassem.

— Por causa da maldição da morte… er… bem… foi isso que me disseram. — Respondeu um pouco inseguro.

A verdade, era que Harry não estava mais certo sobre as informações que havia lhe dado. Não depois de Ártemis ter lhe dito que era sua mãe verdadeira e, ainda havia aquele pequeno detalhe, sobre o fato de estar ligado a Voldemort devido a uma profecia. Dumbledore sabia e, ao invés de lhe dizer, ele havia escolhido deixá-lo no escuro. Não apenas isso, se ele precisava lutar contra Voldemort, porque o diretor não tentou treiná-lo? Se ele enfrentasse Voldemort do jeito que estava, a única coisa que aconteceria, era a sua morte.

— E, como, exatamente você sobreviveu a ela? — Foi à vez de Nike perguntar, estendendo outra pequena tigela de barro para Hécate, essa contendo o que parecia ser raízes amassadas.

— Disseram que foi o amor da minha mãe… quer dizer… o amor de Lily Potter que me protegeu. — Disse, enquanto observava a morena colocar as raízes dentro do caldeirão e mexê-lo.

— Hunf… mortais. Sempre inventando teorias tolas, sobre fatos que estão além de sua compreensão. — Reclamou Hécate, jogando três cristais azuis dentro do caldeirão. — Se o amor de uma mãe, fosse realmente capaz de superar aquela maldição, você não acha que haveria muitas outras crianças, com essa sua cicatriz?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com aquelas palavras.

Era verdade. Ele jamais havia pensado que, ele não era a única criança que sobrevivera a guerra, tendo seus pais mortos. Neville, ao que ele sabia, vivia com a avó justamente porque seus pais haviam sido cruelmente atacados na guerra. Ele não sabia o que havia realmente acontecido, – ele nunca teve coragem de perguntar ao colega leão –, mas ele sabia que havia sido ruim o suficiente para que eles não fossem capazes de cuidar do próprio filho. Provavelmente, deveria haver outras centenas de alunos em Hogwarts, até mesmo em outras escolas, que haviam tido famílias e entes queridos que houvessem sido vítimas de Voldemort.

Lily Potter não era a única mãe no meio daquela guerra. E, mesmo não conhecendo a personalidade de cada mulher que estava no meio da guerra, Harry tinha certeza de que Lily não teria sido a única que estava disposta a morrer, para salvar seu filho ou filha. Se a teoria de proteção pelo sacrifício fosse verdadeira, então deveria haver muitas outras crianças com cicatrizes como a sua.

— A maldição da morte é fatal para qualquer mortal, Harry. Mas… você não é um simples mortal, não é mesmo? — Perguntou Nike, lhe oferecendo um sorriso de quem sabia mais. — Você é o filho de deuses. Sua alma é de um imortal. Uma maldição mortal não poderia destruir uma alma imortal. Foi por isso que você foi capaz de sobreviver àquela noite. Porque, não importa o quão Voldemort fosse poderoso nos padrões mortais, ele não poderia matar alguém com alma imortal, a menos que usasse a arma correta. Armas essas que apenas Hefestos pode forjar.

Fazia sentido, foi o que ele pensou ao terminar de escutar as palavras da Deusa da Vitória. Se a maldição era capaz de matar apenas pessoas mortais, ela não poderia matá-lo porque ele não era, exatamente, um mortal.

— Assim como essa cicatriz não é a marca de um sobrevivente a maldição. — Declarou Héstia, atraindo a atenção da criança divina. — O princípio básico dessa maldição, é matar instantaneamente. Sem deixar qualquer tido de marca. Então… como você explicaria a cicatriz em sua testa?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando encontra uma resposta. Agora, ele sabia que havia muito mais coisas no mundo, do que bruxos e trouxas, ele tinha a certeza de que qualquer explicação para sua vida, seria muito mais do que os bruxos poderiam ser capazes de explicar com magia.

Foram vários minutos em silêncio, enquanto os olhos prateados observavam Hécate misturar mais ingredientes no caldeirão e mexê-lo em vários sentidos diferentes.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu por fim, escolhendo ser sincero e esperar que elas pudessem lhe explicar tudo.

As três sorriram, como se aprovassem sua resposta.

— Tom Riddle era tolo. Um mortal com a ambição de se tornar um deus. Ele queria a imortalidade, e não se importava o preço que lhe fosse cobrado. — Falou Hécate, parando de mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão, deixando que a mistura fervesse e olhando para Harry. Seus olhos bicolores pareciam brilhar estranhamente. — Existem muitas formas para que os mortais prolonguem suas vidas. Formas que não iram lhe prejudicar, ou desagradar aos deuses. Mas prolongar a vida não era o suficiente para Tom Riddle. Ele queria ser imortal e, por isso, recorreu ao mais deturpado e asqueroso tipo de magia que existe.

— Magia negra? — As palavras haviam voado de sua boca, antes que Harry pudesse se deter.

Por um momento, ao ver o brilho irritado nos olhos de Hécate, ele pensou que havia feito errado ao interrompê-la, porém, o que a deusa lhe disse a seguir, o surpreendeu.

— Não existe algo como magia negra, Harry. Magia é apenas magia. Ela é complicada demais para ser separada em categorias tão simples, como luz e trevas. Apenas existem magias poderosas demais, para que possam ser usadas por qualquer bruxo. Algumas delas são talentos especiais passados pelo sangue e não podem ser aprendidas. Bruxos invejosos de esse poder, então criaram essa separação. Um meio de impedir que pessoas com talentos naturais às usasse. Você lembra-se de seu amigo, Neville Longbottom?

— Sim, fomos selecionados para Grifinória no mesmo ano.

— Você percebeu como é uma completa negação em poções, mas incrivelmente talentoso em herbologia?

Harry assentiu.

Não era segredo para ninguém em Hogwarts, que Neville era o pior aluno da classe de poções. Suas poções eram ainda mais desastrosas do que as de Rony e, por vezes, seu caldeirão derretia ou explodia. Da mesma forma, era notável a forma como ele era talentoso em herbologia. Suas plantas sempre eram as mais saudáveis, bonitas e fortes da estufa. A Profª Sprout dizia que Neville era um talento natural, sendo capaz de saber instintivamente o que era preciso para cuidar das plantas.

— Poções e herbologia são duas artes que, normalmente, andam juntas. Se alguém é bom em poções, então ele seria igualmente bom em herbologia. Seu amigo é um caso a parte, porque sua família foi abençoada há muitas gerações com uma magia antiga. A Magia Elemental. Essa é uma magia que só pode ser passada pelo sangue, e não aprendida. Magia que foi classificada como 'artes das trevas' pelos bruxos, e proibida há muitos séculos. Seu amigo a usa instintivamente, sem perceber. Por isso ele é tão confortável em meio às plantas.

— Isso… isso é tão… _errado_! — Exclamou, não conseguindo deixar de pensar em como Neville ficava feliz, falando de suas plantas. Se o ministério soubesse que era magia elementar… então ele seria preso? Era só… errado! Ninguém deveria ser proibido de usar uma magia que herdou pelo sangue, só porque outras pessoas não podiam. Era só…

— Sim, é errado e desprezível. Por isso parei de abençoar os bruxos há varias décadas. Pouco a pouco, as crianças mágicas vão desaparecer sem minha bênção, e mais crianças chamadas 'abortos' deverão nascer. Creio que mais um par de décadas e logo não haverá mais nenhum bruxo no mundo. — Explicou, sorrindo triste com aquela verdade.

— Mas… isso é…

— Eu abençoei mortais com magia, para que eles soubessem usá-la para ajudar outros. Eles se esqueceram de seus objetivos e a usaram de forma errada. Toda a escolha tem uma consequência, Harry. E essa é a consequência que os bruxos sofreram. — Bradou Hécate firme, seus olhos fixos nos de Harry. — Contudo, se você ama tanto a magia, eu posso lhe dizer como impedir seu fim.

— Como? — Indagou decidido. Ele não poderia permitir que a magia se fosse. Não… o mundo sem magia seria tão… tão… escuro e triste.

Hécate sorriu. Um sorriso gentil e cheio de carinho. Era quase como se ela houvesse aprovado sua determinação.

— Mais tarde lhe direi. Temos um assunto mais importante para discutirmos e, penso que nos desviamos um pouco. — Comentou sorrindo, fazendo com que Harry se lembrasse do que a deusa dizia sobre Voldemort. — A magia que Tom Riddle usou em busca da imortalidade. Uma magia proibida, não por leis mortais, mas proibida pelos próprios deuses. Harry, você sabe onde seu núcleo mágico se encontra? Em que parte de seu corpo ele habita?

Harry negou em silêncio.

Ele já havia escuto sobre o núcleo mágico em Teoria da Magia. A fonte de magia que habita dentro do bruxo. Segundo o livro, era quase impossível acessá-lo sem um canalizador, por isso bruxos precisavam de varinhas.

— O núcleo mágico se encontra na alma de uma pessoa. Ele é a vida. Sua essência mágica. É o que movimenta o seu corpo e faz o seu coração bater. — Explicou Hécate tranquilamente, seu tom de voz muito semelhante à usada em uma canção gentil. — Por isso a alma é a parte mais sagrada para um bruxo. É nela que toda a sua magia se concentra. Tom Riddle ignorou isso e fez uso de magia proibida… magia que mutila a alma, para se tornar imortal. Essa magia foi nomeada de Horcrux. Quando uma pessoa mata, apenas por matar, ele cria uma fissura em sua alma. Um bruxo então usa o encanto proibido, para rasgar completamente sua alma e prendê-la a um receptáculo. Dessa forma, mesmo que o corpo do bruxo seja destruído ele nunca pode ser efetivamente morto, porque ainda haverá uma parte de sua alma presa na terra.

— Então… Voldemort criou uma Horcrux. É assim que ele sobreviveu?

— Uma? Meu bem, você acredita que alguém cego pelo poder e pelo desejo de imortalidade, alguém capaz de matar um unicórnio e beber seu sangue, criaria apenas _uma_ Horcrux?

Os olhos cor-de-luar se arregalaram em compreensão.

A forma deformada da face de Voldemort, que havia visto presa a cabeça de Quirrell em seu primeiro ano.

Não… Voldemort havia sido capaz de matar um unicórnio e beber seu sangue. A criatura mais pura e bela da terra. O maior dos pecados conhecidos.

Alguém assim… alguém tão doente… nunca se contentaria com apenas uma. Ele deveria ter criado mais… porém… quantas? Quantas vezes Voldemort havia cometido aquele sacrilégio? Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Apenas a ideia de Voldemort dividindo sua alma daquele jeito o deixava enojado.

Hécate sorriu triste, vendo que ele havia compreendido.

— Quantas partes? — Conseguiu perguntar, depois de ser capaz de controlar o enjoou que sentia.

— Oito. Sete Horcrux e o próprio Tom Riddle. Contudo, a sétima Horcrux foi um… acidente. Algo que Tom Riddle jamais planejou. Uma sétima Horcrux que ele nem mesmo sabe da existência. Será que você é capaz de descobrir, o que é essa Horcrux?

Harry lutou contra a vontade de vomitar. Oito partes… Voldemort era mesmo um monstro, capaz de dividir sua alma oito vezes. Ele tentou ignorar o mal estar, para se concentrar na pergunta de Hécate. Voldemort havia criado uma Horcrux acidental… uma Horcrux que ele não sabia que existia… isso significava que ele não tinha controle sobre ela. Isso, provavelmente, havia acontecido em algum momento em que Voldemort não estava preparado. Porém… em que momento o suposto bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do último século estaria tão distraído, a ponto de não perceber que parte de sua alma havia se prendido a um objeto… provavelmente, quando a maldição da morte havia saído pela culatra.

_**[Harry, meu bem, você sabe por que tem essa cicatriz?]**_

Os olhos prateados se arregalaram. A lembrança das palavras de Héstia fez com que todo seu corpo congelasse.

Não. Apenas… não podia ser possível.

Não havia como um ser vivo, carregar um pedaço da alma de outra pessoa. Isso era apenas impossível…

Ele ergueu os olhos e olhou para as três deusas que o encaravam em silêncio.

— A… a minha cicatriz… — murmurou baixinho. Baixo demais para a audição mortal, mas audível o suficiente para ouvidos imortais.

As três lhe ofereceram um sorriso pequeno, acenando em silêncio.

Harry já estava pensando em se jogar no precipício mais próximo, apenas para se livrar daquela… daquela _coisa_, presa em sua cicatriz. Ele não poderia suportar o fato de que havia um pedaço de Voldemort preso a ele. Harry nunca havia se sentindo tão sujo em sua vida, como naquele momento. Porém, era nesse momento em que as coisas pareciam fazer sentido. Sua cicatriz _sempre_ doía quando Voldemort estava por perto. E as visões… as visões com Voldemort. Tudo isso era causado pelo pedaço de alma em sua cicatriz.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma forma eficaz de suicídio, um movimento de Hécate atraiu sua atenção. A Deusa Feiticeira ergueu um cálice dourado, saído não se sabe de onde, enchendo-o com o conteúdo do caldeirão. Um líquido branco, que emitia um brilho dourado.

— Aqui, meu bem. Beba essa poção. — Pediu a deusa, estendendo o cálice dourado na direção do moreno.

— Er… o que é isso? — Perguntou nervoso, pegando o cálice e olhando para o conteúdo de forma duvidosa. Ele nunca havia gostado de poções. Não depois daquele pequeno incidente com seus ossos no segundo ano.

— Uma poção purificadora. Ela vai matar a Horcrux em sua cicatriz, eliminando qualquer tipo de contaminação que você possa ter sofrido.

Harry não pensou muito depois de escutar aquilo.

Ele odiava poções. Contudo a ideia de ter um pedaço de Voldemort preso a ele, era ainda mais odiosa.

Ele virou todo o conteúdo do cálice em sua boca, bebendo a poção de uma única vez. A primeira coisa que notou, era que o sabor era totalmente diferente das poções normais. Não era desagradável, pelo contrário. O sabor era doce e agradável. No entanto, ele nem mesmo teve tempo de expressar esse detalhe em palavras, quando sentiu todo seu corpo arder e queimar.

Harry não sabia o que havia acontecido a seguir. Ele só se lembrou de ter começado a gritar e a se contorcer no chão. Uma dor dilacerante percorrendo sua cabeça, chegando a parecer que ela explodiria a qualquer momento. Era difícil de respirar, quase como se todo o ar houvesse se tornado chumbo e não pudesse mais ser absorvido por seus pulmões. Quando estava a beira de enlouquecer com a dor, porém, tudo parou. Não havia mais dor… o ar havia voltado a ser leve e facilmente inspirado.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, para apenas então, notar que estava deitado no chão, em posição fetal. Seu corpo coberto de suor e tremulo. A sua volta, as três deusas o encaravam com olhares preocupados. Quando, enfim, perceberam que ele já estava no controle novamente, Héstia foi a primeira a se mover, acolhendo-o em um abraço caloroso, ajudando-o a se sentar.

— Aqui, querido. Beba isso. — Falou Nike, aproximando um novo cálice aos lábios de Harry.

— Eu vou sentir dor se eu beber isso? — Perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

— Não, juro por Estige. — Falou Nike, sorrindo ajudando-o a beber o conteúdo do cálice.

Harry suspirou de prazer, assim que o sabor do líquido preencheu seus sentidos. Estranhamente, o sabor era o mesmo dos bolinhos de chocolate amanteigado com nozes, que a Sra. Weasley fazia. Bolinhos quentes, que haviam acabado de sair do fogão mágico, e que ele e Rony havia conseguido surrupiar, e comer escondidos do lado de fora da cozinha. Ele não sabia como isso era possível, mas era o mesmo sabor. Ele quase podia afirmar que estava comendo aqueles bolinhos. Quando deu por si, já havia bebido todo o conteúdo do cálice, e estava prestes a lamentar que houvesse terminado.

— O que… o que era? — Perguntou, olhando para a Deusa da Vitória.

— Néctar. A bebida dos deuses. Ela ajuda a restaurar a força e curar ferimentos. Um semideus não deve abusar, pois pode ser incinerado se beber demais. Deidades não podem abusar também. — Explicou Nike, rindo baixinho da expressão desolada de Harry.

— Quando você se tornar um deus, poderá beber o quanto quiser. Até lá, só quando estiver fraco demais e ferido. — Declarou Héstia, em um tom que lembrava muito uma mãe superprotetora.

— Certo. — Falou decepcionado.

Ele não queria virar uma tocha humana, então se comportaria. Apesar de que, levando em conta o seu histórico de propensão a acidentes, não deveria demorar muito para que ele pudesse beber mais néctar.

Harry sentou-se normalmente, olhando para as deusas.

— Agora que você já está bem e não há mais nenhum parasita em você, podemos lhe explicar sobra às bênçãos que lhe demos. — Falou Hécate, parecendo realmente feliz que a Horcrux havia ido.

Harry concordou, esperando as explicações.

— Como sua madrinha, eu lhe abençoou com a perícia da magia. Seu núcleo se tornará o mais forte e puro existente, você será capaz de convocar qualquer encanto. Como meu sobrinho, você terá domínio sobre a Sombra Infernal, te tornando imune a criaturas do submundo e sendo capaz de controlá-las. Tua voz alcançará cada criança minha e a tuas ordens elas obedecerão. Você terá domínio sobre os seis elementos vitais: ar, água, fogo, terra, vida e morte. — Declarou Hécate, sua voz soando ainda mais firme e séria do que antes.

Harry queria questionar a mudança de tom de voz, mas ele sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrer seu corpo e, em algum lugar distante, ele pode escutar o som de um trovão irrompendo nos céus. Foi então que ele entendeu. Hécate não estava apenas lhe dizendo sobre as bênçãos que ela havia lhe dado… ela estava, literalmente, lhe dando as bênçãos naquele momento.

— Como sua madrinha, eu lhe abençoou com a perícia da vitória. Você terá domino sobre qualquer arma, quando medo se apresentar seu espírito arderá em bravura e coragem. Que minhas asas se tornem suas, e que o céu lhe receba como um filho meu. Enquanto eu rogar por ti e em seu coração a honra habitar, a derrota jamais será capaz de lhe alcançar. — Proclamou Nike, sua voz tão séria e firme quanto a de Hécate.

Harry ouviu outro trovão soar ao fundo, enquanto seu corpo era alvo de mais uma onda elétrica. No entanto, diferente da primeira vez, ele sentiu um formigamento estranho nas costas. Era como se alguém houvesse lhe arranhado de leve, mas o suficiente para sentir.

Os olhos prateados se voltaram para a terceira deusa, que lhe encarava sorrindo suavemente.

— Ártemis não me pediu para ser sua madrinha, ou rogou minha proteção sobre você, Harry. Porém, no instante em que te acolhi em meus abraços, senti como se você fosse meu. Por isso… — A deusa respirou lentamente, antes de seus olhos vermelhos começarem a arderam em chamas invisíveis. — Como sua protetora por escolha, eu lhe abençoou com o calor das chamas. Teu corpo jamais poderá ser vítima do fogo, teus olhos e ouvidos verão verdade por detrás das mentiras. As fênix se tornarão suas irmãs e protetoras. Em tuas mãos, as bases da família e do lar se ergueram.

Harry suspirou, sentindo a mesma descarga elétrica, enquanto ouvia o trovão ao fundo.

Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto sentia o poder de suas bênçãos percorrê-lo.

Ele sabia, instintivamente, que poderia derrotar qualquer um agora. Mesmo Voldemort… mesmo Dumbledore! Qualquer que cruzasse seu caminho. Seu peito estava repleto de confiança e determinação.

Por um momento, ele pensou em perguntar o porquê… por que elas estavam lhe dando tanto poder. Era perigoso oferecer tanto a alguém. Contudo, no momento em que se fez essa pergunta, ele soube a resposta. Pessoas, mesmo que inconscientemente, desejavam o poder a cada segundo de sua vida. Harry era diferente. Ele nunca desejou ser poderoso, rico, ou imortal. Ele não era Rony, que ao olhar para o Espelho de Ojesed, virá a si mesmo acima de todos. Não… ao ver seu reflexo, tudo o que ele desejou… tudo o que ele viu… foi uma família… _sua_ família. Sua mãe, seu pai… seus avôs e tios.

— Harry. — Chamou Hécate, fazendo com que os olhos prateados voltassem a se abrirem. — Você compreende porque lhe demos tanto poder?

— Porque eu não o desejo. — Respondeu simples e firme, fazendo com que as três deusas sorrissem. — Tudo o que sempre quis, foi uma família. Dinheiro, poder e fama… eu viveria bem sem isso, se pudesse estar com meus pais.

Se fosse possível, o sorriso das três bruxas cresceu ainda mais amplo, antes que elas puxassem o menor para um abraço triplo. Harry ficou momentaneamente surpreso, mas sorriu, retribuindo o abraço que lhe era dado.

— Nós não podemos interferir diretamente, Harry. — Sussurrou Héstia.

— Zeus não deve saber sobre seu destino, até que seja tarde demais. — Lembrou Hécate.

— Treine muito, Harry. Mesmo que minha bênção lhe guie para a vitória, você deve treinar e dominar todos seus poderes. Só assim poderá cumprir seu destino. — Pediu Nike.

— Estaremos sempre cuidando de você, junto a seus pais. — Sussurram as três ao mesmo tempo, antes que Harry sentiu a consciência lhe deixar.

* * *

><p>Harry gemeu, remexendo-se sobre a cama macia.<p>

Seus olhos se abriram, fazendo com que ele se deparasse com um teto de madeira rústica. Ele piscou um pouco confuso, olhando para os lados, vendo que se encontrava em um tipo de cabana rústica, com dezenas camas de solteiro. Algumas pessoas estavam ocupando as camas. Alguns tinham partes de seus corpos coberto por ataduras, e haviam adolescentes – alguns mais novos do que Harry e outros mais velhos, – cuidado dos feridos, sentados em cadeiras de madeira esculpidas em troncos de árvores.

Se Harry precisasse de uma comparação, ele diria que aquele lugar era como a enfermaria de Hogwarts, só que alguns séculos atrasada no tempo.

— Finalmente! Pensávamos que você não ia mais acordar. — Exclamou uma voz animada ao lado de Harry, fazendo com que ele se virasse.

Sentado ao seu lado, estava um garoto de cabelos loiros, em um tom queimado do sol, com a pele bronzeada. Não parecia ser muito mais velho do que Harry, mas tinha um porte atlético e o rosto bonito, com algumas sardas. Os olhos eram azuis brilhantes, e a expressão era simpática e convidativa.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, sentando-se devagar.

Harry sentia seu corpo levemente dormente, como se havia ficado sem se mover por dias.

— Sou Carlisle Sullivan, filho de Apolo. Quíron me designou para cuidar de você, enquanto se recuperava de seus ferimentos. — Apresentou-se, oferecendo um sorriso simpático e estendendo um copo com líquido dourado.

Harry aceitou e bebericou um pouco do líquido, sentindo de imediato o sabor dos bolinhos de chocolate amanteigados com nozes. Néctar! Sem pensar muito, bebeu rapidamente e quase gemeu de tristeza, quando terminou de bebê-lo.

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? — Perguntou, devolvendo o copo.

— Três dias. Seus ferimentos não eram muito graves, mas você começou a passar muito mal na tarde do primeiro dia. Tentamos várias coisas para fazer você melhorar, mas nada parecia funcionar. Foi quando uma fumaça preta saiu da sua cicatriz na cabeça e, magicamente, ela curou completamente. Nem parece que você teve uma cicatriz em tudo. — Falou descontraído.

Ao escutar aquilo, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, enquanto sua mão voou em direção a sua testa, alisando o lugar onde havia estado sua cicatriz. Porém, ao invés de sentir as linhas que formavam o raio, tudo o que sentiu, foi uma pele lisa e imaculada.

Sua cicatriz havia sumido!

Ele se lembrava de Hécate, Héstia e Nike. Das três deusas lhe contando sobre as Horcrux de Voldemort e de como havia uma em sua cicatriz. Ele se lembrava da poção que havia eliminado a Horcrux presa nele. Lembrava-se das bênçãos recebidas.

Ele sabia que a poção que tomara havia eliminado a Horcrux, mas… ele não conseguia acreditar que ela havia desaparecido por completo, como se nunca houvesse existido.

Foi impossível para Harry controlar o sorriso que se formou em sua face.

Aquela maldita cicatriz era o que o tornara famoso. O que fazia com que todos os reconhecessem. Era a constante lembrança do sacrifício das pessoas, que até algum tempo atrás, acreditou serem seus pais. Saber que, a partir daquele dia, poderia olhar no espelho e nunca mais vê-la… oh, Harry nunca pensou que poderia ficar tão feliz!

— Se você for capaz de se levantar, Quíron pediu para levá-lo até a Casa Grande quando acordasse. — Falou Carlisle, trazendo Harry de volta a realidade.

— Sim, eu estou bem.

* * *

><p>Os olhos prateados estavam fixos no alvo há quarenta metros. A distância poderia ser anormal e impossível para um mortal comum, mas para ela… para Ártemis, a Deusa da Caça, quarenta metros era o mesmo que quatro metros. A flecha estava apontada. Seus ombros estavam relaxados. Sua expressão era suave, deixando os traços infantis de sua força de 12 anos ainda mais angelicais. Seus dedos finos e delicados deslizaram pelas penas brancas do rêmige, antes de soltá-la e ver a flecha prateada voar em direção ao alvo, acertando o centro com perfeição assustadora.<p>

Ártemis liberou o ar lentamente, enquanto abaixava o arco. Os olhos cor-de-luar fixos no alvo há vários metros de distancia, enquanto sentia a natureza a sua volta. Não havia como algo, ou alguém passar despercebido por seus sentidos. Justamente, por isso, que ela havia notado uma presença extra.

— Voltou a praticar seu hábito de espionagem, Atena? — Perguntou distraída, retirando uma segunda flecha de sua aljava e aprontava o arco para outro tiro.

No momento em que as palavras de Ártemis foram ditas, Atena surgiu detrás de uma árvore. Sua expressão impassível, enquanto observava a irmã disparar uma segunda flecha. Por vários minutos, o silêncio e os sons da floresta foram às únicas coisas presentes entre as duas deusas. Apenas quando Ártemis preparava sua décima flecha, é que Atena se manifestou:

— Seu filho tem a mesma perícia com o arco, que você. Deve estar orgulhosa dele.

Os olhos cor-de-luar se estreitaram, a décima flecha errou o centro do alvo por alguns milímetros. Os ombros, antes relaxados, agora estavam rígidos e a expressão angelical havia desaparecido, sendo substituída por uma face mortal e perigosa.

— Do que está falando, Atena? — Perguntou, sua voz dura, enquanto seus dedos apertavam com mais força seu arco de prata.

— Do seu filho semideus, que lutou contra o Leviatã há alguns dias. Você nega que ele seja seu?

Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu nos lábios da deusa caçadora.

É claro, se alguém descobriria que Harry era seu filho, apesar de seus esforços para manter sua identidade oculta, essa pessoa seria Atena. Ela realmente odiava a forma como a irmã se metia em tudo.

Os olhos cinzentos de Atena se arregalaram, sentindo a aura divina de Ártemis crescer e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, ela estava cercada pelas mais de cinquenta caçadoras de sua irmã. Todas elas com seus arcos apontados para ela, à ponta de bronze celestial brilhando perigosamente em sua direção. Mesmo que se teleportasse, Atena tinha certeza de que as caçadoras seriam mais rápidas.

— Como descobriu? — Perguntou Ártemis, atraindo a atenção da irmã.

Para a surpresa de Atena, Ártemis havia abandonado sua aparência infantil, mostrando sua verdadeira forma. A mulher adulta e bela, que havia feito muitos homens encontrarem a desgraça, ao tentar cortejar a deusa donzela.

— A habilidade com arco deu uma dica, mas foi quando ele se teletransportou que eu descobri. Apenas você se teleporta através de luz prateada. — Respondeu, tentando parecer tranquila. — Suas caçadoras sabem que você quebrou seu juramento? Que se entregou a um homem e agora tem um filho semideus como prova?

Atena não era Éris, mas ela sabia jogar com o psicológico das pessoas. Era a Deusa da Estratégia e ataques psicológicos eram sempre essenciais. Se fossem usados corretamente, poderiam salvar sua vida. E, naquele momento, colocar as caçadoras contra Ártemis, seria a melhor forma de escapar viva. Contudo, contrariando sua expectativa, ela viu uma flecha passar zumbindo muito perto de sua orelha esquerda. Flecha que havia sido lançada pela Tenente das Caçadoras, a ninfa Zoë Nightshade.

— Não ouse tentar colocar-nos contra Lady Ártemis!

— Zoë, acalme-se. — Ordenou Ártemis, antes que sua tenente acabasse por matar Atena e ela tivesse que explicar a Zeus. Ser a filha predileta, não a pouparia de um castigo nesse caso. — Respondendo sua pergunta, Atena. Minhas caçadoras sabem que me apaixonei por um homem e gerei um filho dele. Contudo, eu jamais quebrei meu juramento. Meu corpo é mais puro do que o seu.

Os olhos de Atena se estreitaram.

Nos tempos primordiais, Ártemis, Héstia e ela haviam jurado serem castas por toda a eternidade. Ártemis por sua aversão a homens, Héstia por acreditar que o amor familiar era mais puro e digno, enquanto ela havia acreditado que o amor mental era mais louvável do que o físico. Contudo, Atena havia descoberto um jeito de 'contornar' seu juramento, e agora filha centenas de filhos. Cada um de seus filhos havia sido uma criança de cérebro, assim como ela. Nenhuma havia sido gerada com o contato carnal. Seria possível, que Ártemis havia usado o mesmo método?

— Meu filho não é uma criança de cérebro. Ele foi gerado e carregado naturalmente. — Respondeu Ártemis, como se soubesse o que se passava pela mente da irmã.

— Se é assim, então como pode alegar ser casta?

— Existem outros meios de contornar juramentos de castidade, além de gerar uma criança de cérebro.

— Nesse caso, você vai assumir a criança. Se você não quebrou seu juramento, então nosso pai não ficará furioso.

— O fato de Harry ser meu filho, deve permanecer em segredo. Por isso, quero que você _jure_ Atena, que não contará a Zeus que tenho um filho.

Os olhos de Atena brilharam ao escutar aquilo.

Se Ártemis não havia, realmente, quebrado seu juramento, então… por que ela deveria manter segredo? Talvez houvesse mais sobre esse semideus, do que ela havia visto. Algo que Zeus não deveria saber… se fosse algo que colocasse o Olimpo em risco, ela não poderia manter segredo, mas… o brilho do bronze celestial era uma ameaça silenciosa. Se ela não jurasse, as caçadoras atirariam.

— Eu, Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra Estratégica, juro pelo Rio Estige que não revelarei que Ártemis, Deusa da Caça, possuí um filho.

Um trovão soou ao fundo, selando o juramento. As caçadoras abaixaram os arcos, mas seus olhos ainda se mantinham atentos. Sem dizer mais nada, arriscando levar uma flechada, Atena desapareceu em um espiral de fumaça cinzenta. No momento em que a deusa havia ido embora, todas as caçadoras relaxaram visivelmente, apesar da tensão ainda estar escrita no ar.

— Minha senhora… — a voz de Zoë soou tensa, enquanto olhava para a deusa, que voltara a assumir sua aparência de 12 anos. — Lady Atena não abandonará a questão. Ela é conhecida por sua teimosia, se ela descobrir a verdade…

— Eu sei Zoë… eu sei.

* * *

><p>Carlisle guiou Harry pelo acampamento, até chegarem a Casa Grande.<p>

Enquanto andava, Harry não conseguia deixar de se surpreender. Era como andar por uma fazenda toda construída no estilo arquitetônico grego. O lugar todo era ainda mais incrível e mágico do que Hogwarts, algo que Harry pensou ser impossível.

Havia um campo de arco e flecha, onde várias crianças, algumas muito parecidas com Carlisle, praticavam sua pontaria, usando bonecos de palha usando armaduras como alvo. Ele sentia o cheiro doce de morangos, que vinha de um imenso campo de morangos, onde várias crianças de cabelos castanhos trabalhavam na terra. No lago, garotas incrivelmente belas praticavam canoagem. Em uma quadra de vôlei, meninos e meninas de aparência atlética disputavam uma partida amistosa. Em uma arena de terra, um grupo de adolescentes vestindo armaduras gregas, praticavam luta de espadas. Em outro ponto, havia um estábulo, onde ele podia ver lindos cavalos aladas de várias cores, semelhantes aos que puxavam as carruagem de Beauxbatons. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao ver uma parede de escalada, de onde escorria lava. Em outro ponto, havia um pavilhão a céu aberto, onde várias mesas compridas estavam estabelecidas. Do lado oposto as mesas, se encontravam 12 chalés diferentes que formavam um U.

Quando chegaram à varanda da Casa Grande, Harry viu dois homens sentados em uma mesa de carteado. Um deles era pequeno e gorducho, lembrando-o um querubim, apenas com alguns anos a mais. Harry sempre pensou que Dumbledore fosse à pessoa com menos senso de moda do mundo, mas vendo aquela camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre, ele poderia começar a mudar de ideia. Contudo, não foi à aparência que atraiu mais a atenção de Harry. O que lhe deixou curioso, era o fato de sentir uma poderosa aura vindo desse homenzinho. Apenas quando notou a cor de seus olhos, que de tão escuros pareciam roxos, que Harry entendeu. Ele não era mortal, era um deus fingindo ser mortal.

{_Ele poderia ter escolhido uma aparência melhor…_} Pensou, achando estranho que um deus escolheria uma aparência nada atraente.

Do outro lado da mesa, para a surpresa de Harry, estava Quíron. Contudo, ele parecia totalmente humano, sem a parte inferior de cavalo, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele não sabia como, mas Quíron parecia apenas um senhor por volta dos cinquenta anos. Por um momento, Harry se perguntou que os centauros que viviam na Floresta Negra, poderiam se mascarar como seres humanos, assim como Quíron estava fazendo.

— Aquele é o Sr. D, diretor do acampamento. — Falou Carlisle baixinho, como se quisesse evitar que os dois homens o ouvisse. — Seja educado. Sr. D tem um temperamento ruim, principalmente com campistas.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sr. D?

D… Dionísio!

O Deus do Vinho, das Festas e da Insanidade. De todos os deuses, Dionísio era o mais alegre do Olimpo, assim como o mais instável. Segundo as histórias que lia, qualquer festa que obtivesse a presença de Dionísio, duraria dias e seria regada a boa bebida e comida.

Foi então que Harry notou a lata de Coca-Cola light, ao lado do deus. Aquilo o deixou confuso por um momento. Dionísio bebia vinho e apenas vinho. Então… por que ele 'mancharia' seu paladar com uma bebida mortal como aquela? Não era apenas pelo fato de que havia sido o próprio Dionísio a inventar o vinho, mas que, segundo as história, se o deus não bebesse vinho constantemente, ele se tornaria tão mal-humorado, que faria Ares parecer um escoteiro!

Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior, antes de concentrar-se e pedir por sua varinha. Ele não era bom em transfiguração. Razoável havia sido sua melhor nota nos últimos três anos, mas ele sentia-se muito mais confiante. A bênção de Hécate havia lhe concedido um maior poder mágico e a capacidade de realizar qualquer feito com magia. Então…

Fechou os olhos, apontando a varinha na direção da lata de Coca-Cola. Concentrou-se em mudar o conteúdo da lata, sentindo sua magia responder facilmente. Ele só esperava não estar fazendo algo errado. Harry sabia que Dionísio não era um deus que ele queria ter como inimigo.

Abriu os olhos, para ver o momento em que o deus levou a lata de coca light ao lábios e deu o primeiro gole. Os olhos roxos se arregalaram, enquanto uma chama de fascínio e alegria os preenchia. Harry viu o deus olhar embasbacado para a lata de refrigerante, como se algo estivesse errado. Foi então que os olhos arroxeados se desviaram da lata, para se fixarem em Harry, que ainda estava com a varinha em punhos. Não era preciso ser um gênio, para saber o que havia acontecido, apesar de que Carlisle estava com uma expressão muito confusa, que só piorou ao ver o sorriso que se espalhou pela face do deus do vinho.

— Você deve ser o garoto que Quíron falou. Harry Potter, se não estou enganado. — Comentou Sr. D, sorrindo amistosamente, antes de dar outro gole no suposto refrigerante.

Quíron engasgou com sua própria lata de refrigerante, enquanto Carlisle parecia prestes a desmaiar. Sr. D _nunca_ acertava o nome de um campista, uma ato proposital, já que mesmo os campistas mais antigos tinham seus nomes trocados. Isso, somado ao sorriso amistoso, só fazia a situação parecer ainda mais surreal.

— Venha se sentar, garoto! Sabe jogar pinochle? — Perguntou Dionísio, assustando cada vez mais as pessoas a sua volta.

— Temo que não, Lorde Dionísio. Os únicos jogos que sei jogar são: xadrez, quadribol e snap explosivo. — Respondeu, enquanto se sentava na cadeira disponível na ponta da mesa.

— Entendo, uma pena. Contudo, se quiser aprender a jogar, basta falar que lhe ensino.

— Terei isso em mente, senhor.

— Você já pode sair, Charlie. — Dispensou Dionísio, acenando na direção do filho de Apolo, que ainda demorou alguns instantes, antes de conseguir se recuperar do susto e sair. — Quer beber alguma coisa, Harry? Peça que eu conjuro para você.

— Er… não sei se o senhor conhece, mas minha bebida favorita é cerveja amanteigada. — Respondeu um pouco duvidoso.

A testa do deus se enrugou, como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar da bebida.

— Oh, sim. Eu conheço, apesar de que não é tão boa, se comparada a outras… que tal provar outra coisa? Conheço uma ótima bebida bruxa americana que, em minha opinião, é muito melhor do que cerveja amanteigada.

— Seria um prazer, Lorde Dionísio.

— Só Dionísio está bom rapaz. — Pediu o deus, estalando os dedos, fazendo com que uma taça surgir na frente de Harry, cheia de um líquido vermelho efervescente.

Harry pegou a taça, aproximando de seu nariz, sentindo o cheiro doce. Lentamente, bebericou um pouco da bebida, sentindo o líquido doce espalhar-se por sua boca, enquanto as bolhas fazia cócegas em sua língua. A doçura era ampla, mas não era enjoativa, lembrando o sabor de morangos misturado com mel. Doce, mas não ao ponto de ser enjoativo. Suave, mas encorpado.

— Muito melhor do que cerveja amanteigada. — Falou, sorrindo abertamente.

— Haha, eu lhe disse, Fizzing Pomegranate é muito melhor do que cerveja amanteigada. Posso te mostrar várias bebidas, se eu pudesse, eu lhe mostraria alguns vinhos bons, mas…

Dionísio foi interrompido por um trovão, fazendo com que a expressão de alegria no rosto do deus desaparecesse.

— Meu _pai_ me colocou de castigo. Sem vinho e preso nesse acampamento por um século! — Rosnou o deus, lançando um olhar para o céu. — Mas, mudando de assunto, Quíron disse que seu pai te enviou para nós, depois que você ficou em problemas. Devo supor que isso foi antes, de ter destruído a Estátua da Liberdade, lutando contra um Leviatã. Primeira página, garoto. Você tem sorte da Névoa funcionar direito, senão, estaria com sérios problemas. — Comentou, colocando uma edição do jornal New York Times na frente de Harry.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

Estampado em quase toda primeira página, havia uma foto da Estátua da Liberdade sem cabeça. Sobre a imagem, havia uma legenda em letras maiúsculas em negrito, que ele demorou um pouco para conseguir ler: **ATENTADO TERRORISTA DESTRÓI SÍMBOLO NACIONAL**.

— Aqui entre nós, estou feliz com isso. Eu _odiava_ aquela estátua. — Comentou Dionísio oferecendo um sorriso matreiro para Harry.

— Vou ter problemas por isso? — Perguntou nervoso.

— Não, graças a Névoa, todos pensam que é apenas mais um atentado terrorista. Você não precisa se preocupar com sendo preso, por destruir patrimônio nacional. — Falou Quíron, pela primeira vez, parecendo ter recuperado o dom da fala. — Contudo, o Sr. D e eu ficamos, no mínimo, curiosos sobre os 'problemas' que você mencionou. Sem falar, que você é um semideus que pode fazer magia. Isso é raro… _muito_ raro. Normalmente, apenas filhos de Hécate tem esse talento, contudo, ao que pude entender, sua mãe é mortal…

— Sim. — Afirmou rapidamente.

— Bem, só isso faz de você um semideus muito, mas _muito_ especial. Seu pai, quando entrou em contato com você, ele se identificou? — Perguntou o centauro, olhando com atenção para o moreno.

— Não. Ele só disse que eu estaria seguro aqui, e poderia aprender a lutar para sobreviver ao torneio. — Harry esperava estar sendo convincente. Ele nunca havia sido um bom mentiroso, na verdade, ele tinha pavor de mentiras. Contudo, havia aquela vozinha no fundo de sua mente, lhe dizendo que ele não estava mentindo, ele só estava omitindo alguns fatos.

— Torneio, você disse? — Indagou o Sr. D, parando sua lata de Coca-Cola light na metade do caminho para sua boca.

— O Torneio Tribruxo. Ele está sendo sediado em Hogwarts. Alguém colocou meu nome no Cálice de Fogo e eu estou sendo forçado a competir. Os outros competidores são mais velhos e mais experientes, sem treinamento, vou ser morto na primeira prova! — Exclamou assustado.

— Cálice de Fogo? Pensei que esse item estava perdido há milênios! — Falou Quíron, com os olhos arregalados.

— Hunf, ele nunca esteve perdido Quíron. Os bruxos pensaram que, por ser um item mágico, pertencia a eles por direito, então o levaram. Um bando de idiotas, sem ofensas Harry.

— Não me ofendeu, senhor.

— As provas do torneio sempre foram arriscadas. Lembro-me de quando Hércules e Perseu competiram… dois de meus melhores alunos… quase morreram durante as provas. — Quíron suspirou, de repente, parecendo mil anos mais velho. — Não sei que tipo de mudanças os bruxos fizeram, mas duvido que tenham tornado o torneio menos mortal.

— O torneio havia sido suspenso, por causa do grande numero de mortos. — Comentou Harry, sentindo-se ainda mais nervoso. — Mas um membro do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, pensou que seria bom voltar a celebrar o torneio… para melhorar as relações com outros países.

— Idiotas! — Rosnou Dionísio, terminando de beber o conteúdo da lata de refrigerante, e amassando-a.

— Concordo. Seu pai lhe disse mais alguma coisa, Harry? Precisamos saber de tudo o que ele lhe falou. — Pediu Quíron, encarando o menor nos olhos, parecendo aflito.

— Ele disse para abandonar Hogwarts e vir para o acampamento, então falar com vocês. Ele quer que eu compita, mas como Campeão do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele quer que eu treine e me torne capaz de vencer o torneio, para dar a vitória aos deuses, como era antes.

Foi então que Dionísio fez algo que nem Quíron e nem Harry esperavam. O deus começou a rir. Rir como nunca. Rir como não fazia desde que Zeus o havia mandado para aquele acampamento. Oh, o Deus do Vinho não podia acreditar. Aquela forma de pensar… seus olhos se voltaram para os pulsos de Harry.

— Deixe-me ver essas coisas no seu pulso. — Mandou o deus, indicando os braceletes.

Confuso, Harry ergueu os pulsos, deixando que o deus examinasse os braceletes negros. O sorriso de Dionísio aumentou. Oh, ele sabia _quem_ era o pai do garoto e estava mais do que ansioso para ver a cara de Zeus. Mas isso não era o importante agora, ele precisava ajudar o garoto. Ele havia gostado do menino, principalmente, dele ter feito aquela porcaria de Coca-Cola light ter o mesmo gosto de um legítimo Henri Jayer Richeboourg Grand Cru safra de 1856.

Com um sorriso confiante nos lábios, Dionísio tocou a testa de Harry com a ponta de seu dedo indicador.

— Eu Dionísio, Deus do Vinho, por escolha estendo a minha bênção a ti, Harry Potter. — Proclamou Dionísio, fazendo com os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, quando o som do trovão ecoou ao fundo.

Harry sentiu um calor preencher seu corpo.

— O quê… — Murmurou, olhando atordoado para o deus.

— Uma pequena bênção minha. O poder da transformação animal, vai permitir que você assumir qualquer forma animal que desejar. — Respondeu Dionísio, dando de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, enquanto se levantava. — Ei garoto, ser Campeão do Acampamento, não vai ser brincadeira e nem a frescurinha que aqueles bruxos idiotas pensam que é. Se você vai representar os deuses, então é bom honrar a todos nos. Quíron vai começar seu treinamento amanhã e vamos anunciá-lo essa noite no jantar. Por enquanto, olhe ao redor e se acostume com o ambiente.

Harry estava surpreso demais para falar, enquanto via o deus se afastar. Quíron não parecia estar em estado melhor. Aquela era a primeira vez, que ele via Dionísio ceder sua bênção para um semideus. Mesmo para seus filhos, que só recebiam os poderes naturais pelo nascimento, nunca lago mais.

Seus olhos castanhos se fixaram no jovem semideus a sua frente. Então ele foi capaz de ver. Uma aura de poder que teria feito Hércules e Perseu parecerem crianças do jardim de infância. Aquele menino seria o maior herói de todos. Provavelmente, ele jamais seria capaz de treinar outro igual a ele. Quíron não pode ajudar, ele estava ansioso para saber que tipo de herói o menino se tornaria. Alguém muito maior do que Hércules, Perseu, Ajax, Aquiles, Teseu… nenhum desses nomes seria tão grande, quanto o daquele menino. Era isso que Quíron via, olhando-o naquele momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>_

_**To um pouquinho atrasada pra isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca u_u bem,**__** aqui eu encerro o terceiro capítulo…**_

_**O Harry ficou bem de bênçãos ne? XP até levou uma do Dionísio kkk… mas como o destino dele é muito, mas muito grande, ele precisa de todo o poder que puder juntar, já que Zeus não vai estar muito feliz, quando descobrir a verdade sobre ele '-'**_

_**Então… qual bênção vocês gostaram mais? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer a seguir? Será que alguém tem alguma ideia de quem é o pai de Harry? Digam suas opiniões, pois eu estou ansiosa para saber o que todo mundo está pensando.**_

_**Beijinhos em cada um de vocês e até a próxima ô/**_


End file.
